The final Supersoldier
by lokey478
Summary: Found in an lab and experimented on, an experimental super soldier child is adopted by his saviors and raised in a normal family. When he leaves to I.S academy will his super soldier side be re-unleashed onto the world or will they be able to work together? small crossover with gundam 00 tech and terms. Rewritten version currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A new idea that I am trying out I hope that you will enjoy this story.

Chp 1

"Naruto, please don't shoot me, w-w-we can pass this test together."

"Together . . . hahaha, I fight to protect my own existence. Also Naruto's not here I'm Oturan!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake up." Naruto's eyes now shot open as he hugged the woman crying into her embrace. "Shhh it's ok Naruto, it was just another nightmare." Although both of them knew that it was something much worse.

Hours later

Kushina Namikaze was a woman of many things, former captain of a Special Forces squad, a stunning woman, test pilot of a new experimental I.S and one of the best soldiers alive but she would never have thought that she would have been a great mother, for the past three years she had been taking care of Naruto after saving him from a mad doctor/scientist laboratory along with the help of her husband Minato Namikaze a researcher in charge of a new experimental I.S that was designed to move at amazing speeds and a new experimental engine that was attached onto the I.S.

[Flashback three years ago]

"All sections clear ma'am, the only thing left is the main lab."

"Alright then move in and clear the area search for anyone still alive."

"Yes ma'am."

The soldiers all moved out and surrounded the door breaking it down; they entered and saw that the entire room was covered in dust and there was also some kind of holding tube and inside of it was a small child of about ten years old. "Oh my god."

"Shu and Jax come and help me with this child the rest of you look around the room for any information about this child also call for a medical evacuation for the child and also alert the rest of the soldiers waiting." Said the figure as she took off her goggles and helmet revealing her red hair tied into a bun.

"Yes ma'am." Looking around the lab they finally found some documents explaining that the child was an experimental supersoldier that underwent an experimental treatment that enhanced his brainwaves and was the only survivor of the experiment, there were also mission files that the child had undergone before he entered stasis. At that Kushina's mouth fell open in horror as she read the various mission reports that the boy had gone through and that the experimentation that the boy had undergone allowed him to pilot an I.S.

Finally the water from the tube drained and the child fell to the floor of the tube, running forward Kushina picked the child up and saw that the child's hair was bright blonde and that one side was longer than the other, picking him up Kushina took him outside where she found that the medical pickup had finally arrived, jumping into it the helicopter flew off as more soldiers arrived in the compound.

Hours later

The child had finally woken up and looked around the room only to come and focus on the red headed woman sitting in a chair next to him. "Oh you're finally awake and how are you feeling today."

The child blinked a few times as Kushina finally noticed that his uncovered eye was a bright blue."I'm fine ma'am, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital right now and we saved you from that man." Said Kushina as she looked into his eye to try and determine his feeling.

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything."

"What about your name?"Asked Kushina the child shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything." Said the child as he looked down in sadness.

"I'm sorry for your loss. But are you hungry?"

The child nodded and Kushina called for the nurse while she stepped out for a moment. Walking out she met her C.O and gave her report.

"It seems like the child doesn't remember anything sir and from the medical report that I took a look at it seems like his brain has been enhanced and his physic is also beyond average, also he appears to be an orphan."

"Thanks for the report Kushina." Said her C.O but noticed that she had a look in her face.

"What's on your mind Kushina, speak your mind."

"Well sir I was just wondering what are we going to do with the boy."

"Well since we don't have any information on him and he doesn't seem to be a security threat since he may have long-term amnesia so we'll probably create an identity for him and place him in an orphanage. Why do you have something in mind?"

"Well I was wondering if I could adopt him, me and my husband could probably watch over him."

"Hmm well I see no problem with that so just sign the papers and I'll hand him over to you."

"Thank you sir" Said Kushina as she followed her C.O to sign the papers.

[Hours later]

Kushina was holding the child as she brought him to her home. "Um excuse me ma'am but what are we doing here?"

"Well, since you are now my son, this is our home."Said Kushina as she patted her son on his head.

"You're my m . . . moth . . . mother?"Said the child as he looked into her eyes while the word that came out of his mouth seemed alien to him.

"Yes, you're my son. Naruto."

"N . . . Naruto?"

"Yes that is your name. Naruto."

[End flashback]

Three years, that was how long she and Minato had been taking care of Naruto. She sighed as Naruto slept with his head in her lap. She soon fell asleep as she thought 'That's the third time this month, what is happening to him, has something of his past come up. Could it be that he has finally woken up?'

[Flash-forward three years later]

Naruto was now standing near the monorail track that would be heading towards the I.S academy campus. Ever since his parents adopted him they hid the fact that Naruto could pilot an I.S and it was only after Ichika Orimura had shown that he could pilot an I.S that Naruto's parent decided to show the people that Naruto could also pilot an I.S.

So here he was now with his mother, the company that Minato worked for allowed Naruto to use the I.S that Kushina was testing as his personal I.S unit at the academy to gather data and test its current abilities. Naruto had noted that there were only girls in the entire cabin but according to the news that he had recently watched there was supposed to be another male I.S pilot but he didn't see him beside him was his mother blocking various reporters that were trying to get an interview.

"Naruto, do you have everything packed?"

"Yes Kaa-chan."

"I'm going to miss you Naruto." Said Kushina as she gave Naruto a hug while tears fell from her face "you've never been away from me for so long."

"I know Kaa-chan but I'll be okay, I promise." Said Naruto as he returned the hug while tears fell from his face.

"Just remember Naruto, if you have any headaches make sure to take your medication. Alright Naruto."

"Ok Kaa-chan." Said Naruto.

"Also please do try to open up at the school and find a nice girl for yourself." Said Kushina.

"I-I'll try Kaa-chan." Said Naruto as a blush came onto his face.

The Monorail soon arrived and he got on board and said his final goodbye to his mother.

While on the monorail Naruto spent the entire trip listening to music on his phone while he looked through the various photos that were taken of him and his family spending time together. All the while he tried to ignore the various looks from the girls since he was only one of two official male I.S pilots.

Finally the monorail reached the academy, so picking up his things he took a walk through the academy, and took in the sights. 'Wow the academy is sure bigger than the brochure stated.' Thought Naruto as he memorized the layout of the academy to ensure that he didn't get lost.

When he finally took a look at his watch he noticed the time and rushed off towards class, no way was he going to be late for his first class in the academy and make a bad impression on the students and teachers.

[Later]

Naruto sat in the class as the various students gave their introduction and finally it came upon his turn so he stood up

"Hi I'm Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet all of you." Said Naruto as he gave them all a small smile and sat back down.

The next person was the other male pilot which made Naruto look on with interest since there wasn't much that he knew about him.

"Eh . . . my name is Orimura Ichika, pleased to meet you." When he finished the other female students suddenly focused on him, which was when he began to do weird things and he just ended his statement which caused almost all the girls in the class to face fault from his anti-climatic speech.

Naruto looked on with amusement as Ichika looked around at everyone's reaction only to get clocked on the head by the newly arrived teacher. Ichika wallowed in pain for a second before he looked up at his attacker who happened to be someone he knew.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

WHAM!

"It's Orimura-sensei at school." She stated coldly as Naruto looked on with a hint of disgust since how could she treat her brother like that even if they were at school, she should at least be indifferent to him.

Suddenly the room exploded with squeals proclaiming that their teacher was the Chifuyu Orimura. Naruto had read about her. Winner of the first Mondo Grosso and finalist in the second one since she left the competition in the middle of it for some situation that was never reported on.

Naruto ignored all the noise and just looked on as Ichika was once again knocked on the head by his sister before he finally submitted and called her the way she wanted to be called. A few more whispers were exchanged between the girls before they were silenced by Orimura-sensei.

"Be quiet!" she commanded. "I'll have you people memorize the basic of I.S within the next 6 months. After that it's hands-on, you should let the basic maneuvers sink into your body within half a month. Okay? If you agree answer. Even if you don't still answer me."

"Hai!"

The other teacher, a green haired woman named Maya Yamada now took over as she explained the I.S itself, The Alaska Treaty which prevented the use of the I.S as a military weapon and how the Academy was the only place in the world to get official I.S training.

After the introduction, most of the girls left to their own business while Ichika came over to Naruto's desk and extended his hand. "So you're Naruto?"

"Yes. And you're the first male pilot of I.S." Ichika nodded glumly.

"Well I'm the second and it's nice to meet you." Said Naruto as he shook Ichika's hand.

Now a girl tapped Ichika on the shoulder and he turned behind to see Houki Shinonono, his childhood friend behind him so Naruto left both of them to have a moment to themselves.

Stepping out of the class Naruto was brought to the side by Orimura-sensei. She asked him to follow her so following her they ended up in her office she took a seat and looked sternly at Naruto with hidden anger.

"Naruto-san, I don't know what your trying to do but leave my brother out of it."

"I don't know what you're saying Orimura-sensei, all I did was introduce myself to your brother." Said Naruto as he looked at her with a puzzling look.

'Hmm perhaps he really doesn't know." She thought when she finally replied. "Never mind then, please return to class."

"Hai Orimura-sensei." Said Naruto as he began to walk out when he suddenly stopped. Turning around Chifuyu saw that Naruto's other eye was now revealed and his blue eye was hidden by his hair a smirk was also on his face. "Don't worry white knight I won't harm your brother, that is no longer my mission also don't try telling Naruto about this little talk, he doesn't even know I exist . . . yet."

Chifuyu looked at 'Naruto' and noticed that his tone and pose had now changed. "Leave my brother alone." She said the threat evident in her statement.

"Don't worry I won't bother him, unless he comes looking for me." Said 'Naruto' as his head suddenly dipped and now he seemed back to normal. "Huh? What happened?"

"Go back to class Naruto-san."

"Oh Hai sensei." Said Naruto as he ran back to class and was nearly late for his class.

[With Chifuyu]

"Just who are you Namikaze, you kidnapped my brother, pretend not to know about it yet you know about it, well whoever you are I will not allow you to hurt my brother."

Alright the first chapter is done, and in this story Naruto will be like Allelujah from Gundam 00. Though he is different because he isn't aware of his alternate personality at the moment but when Naruto is aware of his other personality things will get complicated for him and the academy also for a relationship I was hoping for Naruto/Cecilia. If you have any questions PM me or leave it in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Chapter 2 rushed this out just for you guys enjoy.

Chp 2

Class had now reconvened and extra details were being taught to them about the IS, but since Naruto had already learned all this when he was growing up, he lost interest in the lesson but still pretended to pay attention so as to respect the teacher. Throughout the entire lesson Naruto had noticed that Ichika was struggling to understand. His struggling was evident as Yamada-sensei openly asked him if he understood the material.

Unfortunately for Ichika, he told Yamada-sensei that he couldn't understand anything. Which caused Yamada-sensei to ask if anyone couldn't understand the material presented, which was answered with silence.

Orimura-sensei now got involved and asked Ichika if she had read the reference book before entering the academy, which he said that he didn't and in fact threw the book away. This caused Naruto to sweat-drop since that was an idiot move; Orimura-sensei now hit him on the head once again and assigned him extra homework, which consisted of memorizing the entire reference book within a week. Ichika tried to argue his way out but Orimura-sensei glared at him and Ichika spent the rest of the lesson hanging his head in shame.

When recess came, Naruto sat at his table and looked through his IS specs and modified them accordingly however taking a moment to rest his eye, he looked up and saw that Ichika was now talking to a natural blonde haired girl. Naruto recognized the girl as Cecilia Alcott the national representative candidate for England. Cecilia soon got into a rant about how he should be acting towards her and how she was also superior to him because she was a representative candidate.

It was then that Ichika asked one of the dumbest questions he could ask. "What is this about being a national representative candidate?"

This caused everyone in the room including Naruto to face plant and also caused the girl to twitch in annoyance. Naruto was almost on the verge of smashing Ichika's head just like his sister but reeled in his anger since Ichika didn't read the reference manual. So he wouldn't know about it and it wasn't like he should care since he was new to IS.

"Unbelievable! Do all Japanese males lack in knowledge to this extent? It's common knowledge. Common knowledge." She stated.

Naruto not liking her tone about his home country stepped into the conversation "It may be common knowledge for women, but most males don't have any interest in IS affairs seeing as we don't usually get involved in them."

"Oh and who are you to talk?" asked Cecilia as her cheeks flushed from being rendered redundant.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, Test pilot for Celestial Being industries." Said Naruto as he gave her a look while she returned the look.

Ichika once again asked the same question, stopping the lighting from shooting between both of them. Cecilia now got a gleam in her eye as she answered his question.

"An elite candidate is chosen to be an IS pilot representing their nation. Can't you guess that from the term?"

"Come to think of it, you're right." Answered Ichika.

"Yes. I'm an elite candidate. Setting aside all else, it's a miracle to be a classmate of mine! It's a blessing!" Could you understand that reality a little more?"

"Okay." Ichika simply stated. "Wow, I'm lucky."

Naruto sweat-dropped at his comment and as she could continue her rant. Naruto dragged Ichika out leaving her in her in her 'lecture' mode.

Finally stopping at a corner, Naruto turned to Ichika "Ichika, for your sake please do learn something here and try not to piss people off, you're not exactly putting up a good image of yourself."

"I-I understand, Naruto-san." Said Ichika a glum look on his face.

"Listen, I'm not trying to degrade you Ichika, just try to learn some tact. Also if you need help with the reference book, you can come and look for me. I'll do my best to help you after all us guys have to stick together. Now let's go back to class." Said Naruto as he walked back to class.

"U-um thank you, Naruto-san."

'Oh getting close to the old target are you Naruto?'

"Huh what was that, did you hear something Ichika?"

"No, I didn't Naruto-san."

"Never mind then, now let's get back to class."

Finally entering the class they noticed that Cecilia was now looking at both of them with anger in her eyes. Naruto simply ignored her look and took his seat while Ichika was taken aback by her look but recomposed himself before taking his seats.

The rest of the day went well and as they finished their class for the day. Before Naruto left, both he and Ichika got a slip telling them where they were going to stay on the campus so taking a short walk over to the campus where the majority of the 1st year students lived. Ichika's room came up first so they went their separate way with Naruto having to take a small walk down the hallway to his way. While walking down the hallway, a group of girls wearing their pajamas that were somewhat revealing.

Naruto tried his best to ignore what they were wearing while keeping his blush under control.

'Well well look at those girls, you'd think that they'd have more modesty in a school with boys.'

"What was that?" said Naruto as he had once again heard the voice from before but brushed it off when he girls began to give him a weird look.

Eventually he reached his room so opening the door he saw that it was decorated fairly well especially since the room was quite spacious, especially since there were two beds and two desks with terminals. He also noted the large gym bag of clothes by the window side bed.

"I guess that one is taken." So he walked over to the first bed and sat down. Hearing a grumble in his stomach he took a step outside and headed towards the cafeteria to grab a bite. After finishing his meal Naruto walked back to the room entering the room he saw Cecilia in the room wearing a towel over her body.

"What the hell are you doing here!? And how did you get into my room!?" screeched out Cecilia as she began throwing things at Naruto.

"Get of my room, you pervert!"

"This is my room too, I was assigned to it the paper is on my bed at near the window." Said Naruto as he dodged her thrown items.

Upon hearing this Cecilia stopped throwing things and went over to his bed and picked up the note lying there. Reading the note her teeth began to grind. But seeing as there was nothing she could do about it she just sat back onto her bed and huffed.

"We will settle the room's rules now." She said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Very well Cecilia. What are your terms?"

"They are very simple one you will stay on your side of the room when we are together in the room, at night the dividers will be placed up and my final term is that I will use the shower first."

'Hmm her terms seem manageable.' Thought Naruto.

"Very well then Cecilia. I agree to your terms." Said Naruto as he stuck his hand out while Cecilia griped it and shook it.

"Now that we're done with that I'll clean up the room since it's in a mess since you threw all your stuff at me while I think that you should dress yourself properly." Said Naruto as he began to pick up the items that Cecilia threw at him while Cecilia reentered the bathroom and came out wearing her night clothes.

"There you go Cecilia. All your things are on your bed." Said Naruto "Now would you like some tea?"

"Huh? Very well Naruto-san." Said Cecilia as she came over to her bed and noticed that all her things were organized very well.

When the tea was finally done Naruto poured it into two cups and set one in front of Cecilia "Thank you Naruto-san."

"About this afternoon I hope that you can forgive me?"

"Why?"

"Because I brought Ichika out when you were talking about yourself. I'm sorry that I did that but Ichika is new to the whole IS thing so it would be natural that he doesn't understand much."

"I guess so but he doesn't need to be such an idiot."

"Yeah that's true. So I was wondering why do you look down on him or rather men in general?"

". . . My father was an insignificant person while my mother was a prominent member of my family and that was before the introduction of IS. After the introduction of IS my father just became more sullen and one day both of them died in a train accident. This left me with my family fortune and I had to protect what my parents left for me so I studied hard and became one of the best students when it came to the IS. Eventually the government made a deal with me, in exchange for me becoming their IS representative candidate they would help me to protect my families fortune."

"I see." Said Naruto sympathy in his voice.

"No you don't. You don't know what it's like to lose your parents." Spat Cecilia. "I was alone I had to . . ."

"No I don't know what it's like to lose both my parents." Interrupted Naruto." I can't even remember my birth parents. . . Years ago I woke up in a hospital, with none of my memory; I couldn't remember my name or my parents. My adoptive mother saved me from going to an orphanage and she also gave me my name so no I don't know what's it like to lose my parents since I can't even remember them but I'm thankful for my new parent."

"Cecilia, I know what it's like . . . to be alone in the world with no one beside you. That's what I was feeling when I was in the hospital room but I'm thankful for the new bonds that I have made with my new parents and the people at Celestial being industries.

Cecilia could only look on sadly as she heard his tale. 'He doesn't even remember his birth parents, and that look in his eye . . .' finishing his tea Naruto went to the bathroom for his shower while he left Cecilia to her thoughts.

While in the bath Naruto could hear some loud banging followed by a few squeals then more banging. 'Sigh Ichika must have used his 'manly' charm on some girl again, can't he go one day without pissing girls off." Finishing his shower Naruto stepped out and saw that Cecilia had fallen asleep with her lights still on and a book that had fallen by her bedside. So walking over he picked her book up placed it on her nightstand and he turned her lamp off before pulling the divider and turned in for the night.

[The next day]

Naruto had woken up early and noticed that Cecilia was not awake yet so he did his usual morning stretches before going down for breakfast and on the way he met Ichika and his friend Houki also heading in the same direction. When they reached the cafeteria, Naruto grabbed a standard breakfast of some rice, salmon and some miso soup. While Ichika and Houki also took pretty much the same breakfast.

The whole time they were there Ichika tried to desperately talk to Houki about what happened the night before. Which if Naruto guessed right then they probably had a scuffle because of Ichika's 'charm'.

"Eh I heard that there was only one male pilot."

"Only one was reported the other one was allowed special entrance into the school."

"Yeah, I heard that one of them is Chifuyu-oneesama's brother."

"What? So they're both I.S pilots, huh?"

"Do you think he's strong? And what about the other one?"

"I don't know, there was nothing much on him."

Naruto ignored their gossiping since there was no need to reveal any more information about him unless necessary so he tried to block out their gossip by bringing up a conversation with the two before him.

"So Ichika, I heard that you two got into a fight of some sorts last night, I would advise you to keep those scuffles to a minimum since the walls are not exactly soundproof."

Both Ichika and Houki blushed at this, which Naruto noted.

"Hentai!" Houki shouted to Naruto's face. "How dare you suggest something like that!"

"I'm not implying anything Shinonono-san, I'm just asking both of you to keep the noise level down to a minimum since people are sleeping at night." Stated Naruto as he put another piece of Salmon in his mouth.

"So, what about you Naruto? Who was your roommate?"

"Cecilia." Said Naruto

Ichika put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a pat. "I feel for you."

"I'm sure you do Ichika I'm sure you do."

"Um Orimura-kun, Namikaze-kun, can we sit here please?" a new voice asked.

Both boys looked up and saw three girls holding trays as they anxiously waited for a reply.

"Yeah sure." Said Ichika while Naruto just gave a simple nod.

Two of the girls put their wrists together "Great." And all three of them took their seats.

One of the girls now commented "Wow Orimura-kun and Namikaze-kun eat a lot for breakfast, don't you?"

"They are boys, after all."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Said Naruto "If you don't eat well then you won't have energy for the day."

The girls now looked at their choice which mostly consisted of bread, a side dish and a drink.

"Well, we do eat a lot of snacks during the day."

Houki now stood up and told Ichika that she would see him later in class. While Naruto also finished up his meal and left the table while Ichika and the three girls continued to talk among themselves.

While walking along the hallway to class Naruto ran into Chifuyu, where they exchanged looks for a moment when Naruto's head suddenly dipped and now his other eye was revealed. "So we meet again white knight."

"Who are you really?"

"Me!? I'm Naruto's alternate personality Oturan."

"How is it possible? His medical report did not say anything about alternate personality."

"Of course it wouldn't I exist on another plane above normal brain scans." Said Oturan as he gave her a smile.

"So what are you here for?"

"I'm just here because Naruto is here to get data for the I.S but don't worry I won't harm your brother intentionally, Naruto considers him a friend along with Alcott-san though he feels something more for Alcott-san."

"Don't become a security risk or I will take you down." Threatened Chifuyu.

"I won't." Said Oturan as he once again became Naruto.

"Huh? What happened? Chifuyu-sensei?"

"Just go to class Namikaze-san."

"Hai." Said Naruto as he walked off towards class while around the corner Cecilia pressed her back against the wall and heard most of the exchange that was spoken between the two and thought 'who is Oturan, how does Chifuyu-sensei know you and is Naruto somehow in the middle of all this?'

[Class]

Chifuyu-sensei now stood at the front of the class and made an announcement.

"We'll now choose the class representative participating in the inter-class match taking place in two weeks. The representative not only participates in the match, but also attends the student council meetings and committee meetings. It's no different from an ordinary class rep. Nominate yourself, or nominate others. Anyone?"

"Yes! I nominate Orimura-kun!"

"I second the nomination."

Naruto thought about it for a little while and just before he was about to raise his hand, Cecilia's voice spoke up. "I nominate myself and Naruto-san." Which surprised most of the class because of the incident yesterday.

"I won't accept Orimura as the class representative! I will only accept Naruto-san or myself." Said Cecilia as she got into a rant about how Ichika wasn't worthy of being a representative.

Orimura-sensei watched as Ichika didn't back down when Cecilia declared a duel between herself and Ichika. Finally stopping the argument she said "Very well then, the match will take place next Monday at the third arena. Orimura, Alcott and Namikaze, prepare yourselves for a three way battle royale.

Alright there we go, the 2nd chapter, Cecilia now knows about Oturan so how will their relationship move along and Oturan will also get his moment with Cecilia which means more character development for him and in the end he won't seem so bad um what I'm trying to say is that he is not heartless as he has his own issues to deal with. Also when Oturan takes control his eye is colored red.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright another chapter just for you guys.

Chp 3

After the announcement the class got into whispers as they talked about the exciting match that would be going on between the three pilots which was when Orimura-sensei got the class under control and said her announcement. "Orimura, regarding your IS. It will require time to make it operational."

"Huh?"

"There are no assigned units currently, so the school will order one exclusively for your use." The class was now in more whispers as Ichika was going to be receiving his own personal IS.

"A personal IS?"

"For a freshman?"

"In other words, his government is already pitching in?"

"Lucky! I want one, too!"

Orimura-sensei now looked at Naruto. "Also Namikaze, where is your IS unit? You say that you are testing an experimental IS unit but the record shows that Celestial being industries did not get an IS core."

"That is a very simple reason, the experimental IS that I am testing uses a new black box that was developed specifically for the engine that my unit is equipped with." Said Naruto which got the entire classes attention.

Suddenly the room exploded with noise as proclamations of a new IS core was impossible and that he was lying about his IS unit. Orimura-sensei now slammed her hand on the table which got the class to quiet down.

"Namikaze, since your IS does not use a IS core then it is not considered an IS."

"The Japanese government confirmed that it fit into the IS class of weapons when Celestial being industries went to them and tried to get a contract for it. So yes the unit is considered an IS especially when it was further brought to the UN's attention, they also put it under the IS class of weapons."

One girl in the back gave her opinion "But if they managed to make a new core then it should be national news right?" Many girls in the class nodded while Ichika just put his head on the table since he didn't get it and would wait until Naruto was done with his explanation before asking his question.

"It would have been, if Celestial being industries didn't code the core with systems that are only applicable on the units that utilize the engines that are made by them." Stated Naruto.

Ichika now interrupted and asked "what is so special about IS cores?"

This caused Orimura-sensei to knock Ichika on the head as she flipped open a textbook and got Ichika to read it out loud. "In today's society only 467 cores were made by Dr. Shinonono before she disappeared. Only Dr. Shinonono has the knowledge of core creation and so far no one else has managed to successfully create one that will work."

"Now do you understand Orimura?"

"Sort of . . . but how was Celestial being industries able to create a core since the textbook says that only professor Shinonono has the knowledge?"

"That is Celestial being industries secret." Stated Naruto "And I would advise you not to ask too in depth about the new black box that they have made."

Another girl now asked "Um, sensei. Is Shinonono-san related to Dr. Shinonono?"

"Yes. Shinonono is her younger sister."

The class once again exploded with squeals.

"Really? She's your older sister?!"

"Isn't Dr. Shinonono missing, and aren't nations and companies around the world searching for her?"

"You don't know where she is?"

"I have nothing to do with that person!" stated Houki in a decisive voice anger evident in it. "I am not that person. There is nothing I can tell you."

The class now got silent again while Naruto thought to himself "Hmm seems like her family has some issues among themselves."

Orimura-sensei now got Yamada-sensei to continue the class. Which Naruto paid attention to and when the class was finally over he stepped out of the class and went towards a training area. There he practiced his sword strikes before he switched to practicing with a training pistol where he nailed all the targets. When he was finally done he went and took a shower in the newly constructed male section and when he was done he took a look in the mirror and now saw himself but instead his other eye was now revealed and it was colored red.

O: "So we finally meet again after all those years."

Jumping back in surprise Naruto went up to the mirror and saw that it was true; the one in the mirror was him but with his other eye revealed.

N: "who are you?"

O: "I'm you and you are me."

N: "That's impossible. I don't have a split personality."

O: "That's what they said but I exist on another plane above normal brain scans."

N: "So what's your name?"

O: "I'm Oturan."

N: "And what are you supposed to represent?"

O: "I represent the combat half of you while you are the tactical half."

N: "And what do you want?"

O: "Just came to tell you, that if we do get in trouble or things get too exciting during the battle royale, I'm taking control but don't worry I won't hurt them too badly if I take control."

The image of Oturan now disappeared from the mirror while Naruto just stood there as he looked into the mirror and saw only his reflection which was his normal look. Looking into the mirror he began to think about what that meant when Oturan came back in 'Don't worry too much about me just focus on the battle royale tomorrow and remember it would be better to win since we could get a lot of data tomorrow and in the coming days also if you want to talk to me just think about what you're going to say and I'll answer.' Naruto nodded and proceeded to put his clothes on. He walked out of the shower and headed towards the Cafeteria for dinner, there he saw Houki and Ichika sitting in a corner having their dinner. Both of them looked like they had just finished their training for the day and it appeared like Houki was berating Ichika on his lack of skills and how for the rest of the entire week leading up to the battle royale they would be training him in his Kendo skills.

Naruto just got the meal of the day special and ate in a corner seat as he thought about what happened today along with the revelation of Oturan. Mentally he thought about what training he should do over the next few days so as to get ready for the battle royale While Oturan just gave his own input on Naruto's decision.

[The day of the battle royale]

Over the past few days, Naruto trained alongside Cecilia in their skills so as to improve each other while not revealing there IS to each other yet so as to keep things fair between them on the day of the battle royale. Throughout the training Naruto noticed that Cecilia kept glancing over in his direction while she had a puzzled look in her eyes. While training Naruto and Oturan talked a little bit but it was mostly just Oturan telling Naruto how to perfect his sword stance and the way he held his gun so as to get a better shot at the enemy however when Naruto tried to ask Oturan if he knew anything about their past, Oturan answered yes but even his own memory of their past experiences was incomplete, Outran talked about their missing memories like there was also an important part of it that was missing.

Now was the battle royale day, Cecilia was already in the air waiting for both Ichika and Naruto to appear so as to begin the battle and determine who would be the representative candidate for their class.

Naruto sat atop his hangar and waited for his signal, looking into the sky he saw that Cecilia was now in her IS and from the side Ichika finally launched in his IS which was a grey unit. Standing up Naruto unzipped his coat revealing a necklace.

'So it's finally our turn huh? Let's make this count!'

Jumping into the air Naruto activated his IS which covered his body with green particles in a ball and formed his armor, just when he was about to hit the ground the ball of green particles flew into the air and when it reached the same altitude Ichika and Cecilia were at it exploded in a shower and now there stood Naruto in his IS. Which was a unit that was colored primarily white and the IS seemed more human like as the legs were armor that protected the lower half of his legs, the armor on the arms were also the same, on his left hand was a shield and in his right hand was a gun. Naruto's entire torso was also protected by armor as well; Naruto was also wearing a full helmet that covered his entire head as he was floating in the air green particles were being released from his engine.

Overall Naruto's IS would not be considered an IS since it was significantly less bulkier than any other model that was currently out there and that the core that it uses was also not the same as the ones that the standard IS used.

The girls that were watching the match were now really excited because of Naruto's entrance while Chifuyu sighed and hoped that Naruto had more combat skills than presentation skills.

Ichika now looked over the data that was sent to him.

"Cecilia's unit is Blue Tears. It's an IS outfitted for long-range combat but there is no data on Naruto-san's IS."

"My unit is named Kyrios for those that want to know as for its abilities you'll just have to find out during the battle." Said Naruto.

Cecilia now placed her hand on her hips and said "Here's your last chance."

"Chance for what?" asked Ichika.

"The chance for you to give up and surrender to me." Offered Cecilia as she switched the safety off of her rifle and in doing so it got Naruto to switch the safety off of his gun as well.

"Eh, what about Naruto-san? Aren't you going to give him the same offer?"

"No, I respect Naruto-san for he and I both have similar backgrounds. Besides he has already asked for forgiveness, you on the other hand have not." Said Cecilia as she readied her rifle and fired off a shot at Ichika causing him to dodge to the side.

Naruto seeing this flew backwards and opened fire on Cecilia which surprised her. "What are you doing? I thought we were together."

"Sorry Cecilia-san but I need to gather data and test the abilities of Kyrios." Said Naruto as he opened began to open fire on Ichika as well.

"Oi Naruto-san, what's wrong with you?"

"You're my enemy as well Ichika, don't forget this is a three way battle royale and I take no sides in this conflict." Said Naruto as he flew by and returned fire on Cecilia who was now using her bits on both of them but she aimed at Naruto more.

'Wow this is sure exciting. I'm take control now Naruto.'

Naruto stopped moving now and looking at him Cecilia noticed that the Kyrios's eye color had now changed to red instead of the cyan that it was before. The Kyrios now shot off and tackled Ichika sending him flying downwards while the Kyrios fired on the falling figure with deadly accuracy hitting the parts that sent Ichika spiraling to the ground. Ichika's landing created a small cloud of dust around him as Naruto shot off and began to engage Cecilia in long range combat. Using his shield he blocked the shots coming from her bits while he returned fire and destroyed her bits with deadly accuracy which surprised Cecilia since it seemed like he was also able to disperse her bits beams. When he was finally done destroying her bits, Cecilia unleashed missiles which caused the Kyrios to fly into the air all the while he took down all the missiles tracking him, while he was shooting the missiles down he was also flying closer to Cecilia and when he was finally close enough to her he drew out a beam blade from his side and performed a downward slash on her causing her to fall downwards.

Stabilizing herself Cecilia was about to return fire but she was hit by Ichika in his IS's new form dropping her shield energy to zero. It was at this time that Naruto managed to retake control of himself and saw that Cecilia was defeated so opening his com channel "Cecilia are you ok? I'm sorry for your loss but . . . I'll win this for you."

This caused Cecilia to blush as she landed back in her hangar and watched the match continue.

"So Ichika, you've managed to unlock the first shift of your IS."

"I don't get it exactly but looks like this unit's truly mine exclusively now." Said Ichika as he griped his blade and it transformed into a new mode. "But I have to stop being protected by her all the time. From now on, I'll protect my family, too."

"I understand what you're saying Ichika."

"To begin with, I'll protect Chifuyu-nee's name. She won't look as cool if her brother's a loser."

"Then bring it but I'm not doing this for me . . . this match is for Cecilia!" Shouted out Naruto as the Kyrios charged forward along with the Byakushiki.

"RAAAAHHHHHGGG!"

And just before both of their blades met their armor a loud buzzer sounded throughout the entire arena, signaling the end of the match.

"End of match. Winner: Naruto Namikaze."

"Huh?" said both pilots confusion written on both of their faces since none of them had struck the other down.

Both returned to their respective hangars, inside the Hangar Naruto deactivated his IS which once again became his necklace and zipped his jacket all the way up. Walking out he met Cecilia along the way.

"Naruto-san . . . I want to thank you for what you did for me on the battlefield today."

"Don't mention it Cecilia. It was sort of my fault that you were in the situation. So do you want to go and grab some lunch to celebrate your victory against Ichika?" asked Naruto.

"Ok." Said Cecilia as a blush came onto her face while she thought 'During that fight with both of us not once did he back down but during the second part he suddenly became more violent. Why?'

Walking along the hallway Cecilia suddenly pulled Naruto into a side room. "Alright Naruto stop the act."

"What act are you talking about?" asked Naruto confusion on his face.

"Who is Oturan, how does he know Chifuyu-sensei and are you somehow in the middle of all this? I heard it all that day."

'Oh so she knows about me. Let me take control Naruto we'll talk things out.'

'Are you sure Oturan maybe we should play dumb for the moment and hopefully she'll just think that she was imagining it.'

'No she knows about me, better to get rid of any trouble now rather than later.'

'Alright.'

Naruto's head now dipped and when it came up Cecilia could now see that his red eye was now revealed while his blue eye was covered by his fringe.

"Alright I'm here now what do you want to talk about now Alcott-san?"

"I was asking for Oturan."

"I am Oturan and Naruto is my alternate personality that is in control most of the time."

Alright all done, next time will be about confrontations and no the update won't happen so soon because I'm taking a break from this story. Now before you all go into a rage about the black box thing let me explain, while I was searching for info for the story it stated on the Gundam wiki that the Trans-am system was originally a black box ability integrated into the GN drive. I know that it's stupid to pick on this but I'm going by IS logic which says that their core does not have the ability of the Trans-am system, so I just came up with the idea of a new core. Also the memory thing from Oturan is going to be a plot point and will be explained further when Laura enters the picture. So if you guys have any questions or thoughts about my story please do send me a PM or leave it in your review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4

"Alright I'm here now. So what do you want to know Alcott-san?" asked Oturan as he gave Cecilia a look that says not to mess around with him.

"Well, first I would like to know who you are."

"I've already told you I'm Oturan."

"I know that, but how did you come to exist?"

"I-I don't remember, that part of my memory seems to be missing and I don't know why." Said Oturan as he looked down.

"I see. Now my next question is, was that you that was fighting during the battle royale?"

"No. Naruto was also fighting during the battle. When he dipped his head was when I took over and he managed to retake control when Ichika took you out of the match. Naruto is sorry if I hurt you but the fighting was just too exciting for me to ignore and I wanted to stretch my legs as well. Now do you have any more questions for me if not then shall we proceed?"

"Very well Oturan-san."

"Also, keep my existence a secret."

"Why?"

"For reasons that are my own. Now Naruto will be retaking control of this body, if you have any other questions just talk to us when we are in the room at night." Said Oturan as his head dipped and when he looked up Cecilia could now see that Naruto's blue eye was now shown.

"Now let's go get some dinner Cecilia." Said Naruto as he opened the room and walked out which was when a girl knocked into him.

"Ouch." Said the girl as she fell on the floor

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me help you up." Said Naruto as he tried to help her up but she brushed his hand off.

"I don't need your help." Said the girl as she slapped Naruto and walked off in the direction that she was going.

"W-what was that about?" said Naruto as he held his cheek where the girl slapped.

"That was Sarashiki Kanzashi." Said Cecilia. "Her older sister is the student council president and from what I've heard many girls don't like her because she hasn't been attending class and she is also too serious from what the other girls have said."

'She's just like you Oturan.'

'Shut up Naruto, I'm serious but only when I have to be.'

Helping Naruto up both of them walked off in the direction of the cafeteria. Where they met Houki and Ichika.

"Hey Ichika, that was a good match for your second time in an IS." Said Naruto as they walked along the path to the cafeteria.

"Thanks Naruto-san. But I still have a long way to go before I can become as good as anyone else." Said Ichika.

"Don't worry about it. Just be serious during practice, when you have some spare time read through the manual and if you have any trouble you can come and look for me or Shinonono-san."

"Still you didn't have to take it so seriously during the battle."

"Hey if it was anyone else they would have taken you just as seriously. Just like Cecilia would have done if it was a two way battle."

"SIGH. I guess so." Said Ichika as he dropped his shoulders in defeat.

All of them proceeded towards the cafeteria where they spent a few hours eating and talking about how Ichika could improve on his skills in all areas which made Ichika drop his head glumly since it would mean more training with Houki. After finishing their dinner they went back to the dorms for bed.

Over the next few days Ichika was trained by both Houki in practical skills while Naruto helped Ichika in his theory on IS. Overall he had improved quite a bit over the past few days. Now all of Class1-1 was now gathered in the training area for their daily IS practice.

"We will now have a practical session on IS basic flight maneuvers. Orimura, Alcott and Namikaze. Give a demonstration flight."

"Certainly." Said Cecilia as she concentrated and blue tears formed around her.

"Ok." Said Naruto as he concentrated, the ball of green particles appeared around him once again and when it dispersed Kyrios was now formed around him but what was different now was that his helmet was open.

"Wow Kyrios's transformation is sure cool."

"Yeah."

"Hey Naruto-san, how come your helmet is open now?" Asked Cecilia.

"Well seeing as this is just basic practice, I don't need the full helmet to protect me from the G-force that I experience when I go at max speed." Said Naruto.

"All right it's my turn, come Byakushiki." Said Ichika as he concentrated and remembering what Naruto taught him he managed to summon Byakushiki in one shot. "Yes, I did it."

"Now, fly!"

"Yes!" Said Cecilia as she flew into the air with Naruto right behind her while Ichika had a rough take-off but he managed to stabilize himself and followed behind Naruto.

"You're slow." Said Orimura-sensei as she spoke to Ichika. "Strictly speaking, spec-wise the Byakushiki is faster than blue tears.

"But . . . I'm supposed to imagine a pyramid in front of me, aren't I? I don't really get it."

"It's really simple Ichika. Said Naruto as he flew beside Ichika. "Imagining is nothing more than imagining, no matter the case. It's better to find a certain method that works for you since no two people are the same."

"Firstly, I don't have a good handle on flying. How is this floating in the air to begin with?" asked Ichika as he took a look at his gauntlet.

"Well, I can help you since Kyrios was designed to fly at fast speed while delivering a heavy payload. Just come and find me after schools out if you can still move after Houki's training sessions." Said Naruto as he gave a little laugh.

"Alright."

"Orimura, Alcott and Namikaze. Do a dive followed by a rapid stop."

"R-roger!" Said Cecilia as she flew forward and performed her dive and followed it up by a rapid stop.

"Alright, remember Ichika, just take it in slowly followed by activating your feet thrusters to stop yourself before you hit the ground alright. Just follow what I do and you'll be fine." Said Naruto as he dived forward and Ichika was right behind him but Ichika accelerated too fast causing him to crash into the Kyrios and sent both of them spiraling down.

"Ichika! What are you doing?!" Shouted out Naruto as he tried to stabilize himself and Ichika.

"I'm following you." Said Ichika as he began to panic.

"I didn't mean to match my top speed! I meant to follow my maneuvers!" Shouted out Naruto as both of them crashed into the ground creating an enormous hole and a huge cloud of dust.

'Ouch! Ten points for the hole but 3 points for the landing.'

'Shut up Oturan!'

"Ichika!" Shouted out Houki as she ran forward

"Naruto-san!"

"Orimura-kun Namikaze-kun!" Said Yamada-sensei as she ran forward to check on them with Orimura-sensei following behind.

"Are you both alright?!"Asked Yamada-sensei as the dust cleared.

Both Kyrios and Byakushiki were now tangled with each other, before they returned to their standby modes and Ichika fell on top of Naruto. "Ooof."

"G-get off of me Ichika, you've hurt me enough for today."

"That hurt . . . I thought that both of us were going to die." Said Ichika as he picked himself off of Naruto.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief in seeing that the two pilots were alright.

"You idiot. What are you doing, making a hole in the ground?"

"I'm sorry Orimura-sensei." Said Ichika as he picked himself up and tried to help Naruto up as well.

"Shame on you, Ichika. You have yet to master what both Namikaze-san and I have taught you?" Said Houki as she was pushed out of the way by Cecilia whom slide down the hole and headed towards Naruto.

"Are you ok, Naruto-san?"

"Yeah I'll be ok Cecilia."

"Do you need to visit the infirmary Naruto-san?" asked Cecilia.

"No I'll be fine. Thankfully the Kyrios has extra defense on the back of the unit since the engine is back there." Replied Naruto.

[Meanwhile]

A girl was standing at the front of the IS academy while giving a huge smile.

[Cafeteria]

"Namikaze-kun! Congratulation on winning the position of class rep!" Shouted a few girls as poppers went off.

"Congratulations!" said many girls as clapping went off.

"U-um I don't know what to say but thanks I guess. But both Ichika-san and Cecilia-san both fought well so let's also congratulate them on a job well done." Said Naruto.

"Oh Namikaze-kun is so honest!"

"Yeah. He is also quite strong since he took on both Orimura-kun and Cecilia-san and nearly won."

"But Orimura-kun is also quite strong since he took out Cecilia as well."

"Then . . . let's make Orimura-kun the backup representative if Namikaze-kun can't make it."

"Yeah. Now we've got both boys, so we have to pamper them."

'Is she trying to say something?' asked Oturan.

'No she isn't stop looking so deep into things.'

"Aren't you the popular one Ichika?" Asked Houki as she finished her drink.

"You really think so?"

"Hmph!"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" asked Ichika when suddenly a flash went off in front of them.

"Hello I'm from the journalism club. Can I get a photo of all of you including, Cecilia-chan?"

"All of us?" asked Cecilia as a blush came onto her face.

"Yeah. You're the famous trio with personal units. A shot of all three of you with your hands in the centre might be nice."

"Is that so? Of course, I will receive a copy of this picture right?"

"Of course! Come on now. Stand up."

Ichika gave a reluctant sigh and stood up and placed his hand at the bottom while Naruto's hand went in the centre while Cecilia's hand went on the very top. When Naruto and Cecilia's hand met, a blush came over her face.

"Ready? Say cheese." And when the photo was taken a bunch of girls jumped into the frame

"Why is everyone in the picture?!" shouted out Cecilia.

"Calm down now."

"You're not pulling a fast one on us, Cecilia."

With that done the party continued until the middle of the night. When they were returning to their room. Cecilia brought Naruto to the side where he saw that the girl from the journalism club was waiting for both of them. There she requested for both of them to be in a shot for the school paper and after she was finished she ran off to develop her film.

Now both of them were walking back to the dorm when Naruto asked "So Cecilia, why did you want the photo of all three of us?"

"Just as a keepsake." She stated simply.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's because you have a crush on a certain someone whose name starts with I?" said Naruto as a blush came onto Cecilia's face.

"Sh-shut up Naruto! That's not right!" She shouted and begun to chase him down all the way back to the dorm rooms.

[That night]

Naruto was just staring into the air as many thoughts came over him. "Hey Cecilia, are you ok with Ichika being the secondary rep?"

"I will be fine Naruto-san. He did defeat me in the battle royale and both of you would have defeated each other if Ichika hadn't run out of energy." She said as she turned over her back facing his.

"Alright just checking." Said Naruto.

'Why is she acting like that? Do you have any idea Oturan?'

'Sigh, I'm not going to tell you anything. You'll know soon enough, now go to bed.'

'Alright.' Thought Naruto as he fell asleep.

[The next day]

Naruto was now in the class as most of the students were already there waiting for the short homeroom to begin.

"The class league match is coming up." Said one girl.

"Oh yeah. Did you hear about the sudden class rep switch in class 2?"

"Right. A transfer student took over the position, right?"

"A transfer student? At this time? Asked Ichika.

"Yup. I heard she's from china."

'Hmm China huh? This is a good chance to get data on their IS and compare it to Kyrios.' Thought Naruto as Cecilia said something but Naruto was too deep in his thoughts to hear it.

"I wonder what she's like. Is she maybe stronger than Naruto-san?"

"Only class 1 and class 4 have students with personal units. Even if she does have one. She won't be able to defeat the Kyrios since it goes so fast."

"Is that so? Well your information is out of date" said a new voice coming from the door.

Looking over they could see that it was a girl wearing a customized version of the female uniform.

"The new class representative of class 2 has a personal unit. You're not going to win the match so easily!"

'That's her hahaha she's a joke. I could beat her easily right her right now!' thought Oturan.

"Easy there Oturan, leave the fighting in the arena.'

'Fine.'

"Rin." Said Ichika.

"Is that you, Rin?"

"That's right! National representative candidate of China, Fan Rin! I'm here to declare my challenge to you guys!" Said Rin which made Naruto quirk an eyebrow.

"She's the transfer student who joined class 2?"

"National representative candidate of China . . ."

"Rin . . . why are you trying to act so cool? That's so not like you." Said Ichika.

"H-how dare you?!" said Rin when she was suddenly smacked on the head turning around she saw that Orimura-sensei was the one that did it.

"It's already time for a short homeroom." Said Orimura-sensei.

"Ch-Chifuyu-san . . ."

"Call me Orimura-sensei. Get back to your class. You're in the way."

"I-I'm sorry." Said Rin as she stepped out of the way to let Orimura-sensei in.

"I'll be back later, so don't run away, Ichika! And make sure that your class rep doesn't either." She said as she walked to her classroom.

Soon enough class was over as Naruto left for lunch leaving Ichika, Houki and Cecilia behind.

Now they were in line waiting for their order. Today's menu was all noodles which included ramen, which was one of Naruto's favorite food though he was able to control it not like his father who loved this stuff and ate it every day. Which always got his mother to get into frenzy as she tried to force him to eat something else. Which reminded him that he should probably call or send them a message soon.

Getting his meal he took a seat somewhere and got out his phone. Auto dialing his home he waited for the tone and ate his ramen, finally someone picked up.

"Hello Namikaze residence, Kushina speaking."

"Hey Kaa-chan it's me." Said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto, I'm so glad that you've finally called. How have you been?" asked Kushina.

"I've been great Kaa-chan, I managed to become the class rep and I made a few friends as well." Said Naruto.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Naruto. Did the school give you any trouble over the Kyrios's core?"

"Well only a little bit. But we cleared all of that up."

"Oh yes before I forget. Celestial being industries just sent over a packet of new data to the Kyrios, they want it installed onto the Kyrios, they say that it's some kind of new weapon system for the Kyrios so when you get the packet make sure to install it alright."

"Alright Kaa-chan. How is everything back home?" Asked Naruto.

"Everything is fine, here Naruto, you just do what you have to do at the academy and keep yourself safe alright."

"Alright Kaa-san. I love you."

"I love you too honey." Said Kushina as she hung up and Naruto finished up his ramen and left for the training arena to install the new system for the Kyrios.

At the training area, he activated his IS. Finally when it was done forming Naruto opened the data file that Celestial being industries sent him and began to download it into the Kyrios. When it was finally done he went through and saw that the Kyrios now had a bunch of new weapons to use from missiles to shoulder cannons and many blades built just for a Celestial being industries IS.

Also included with the new weapons was a new engine ability. "Trans-am?" Opening the file Naruto read through it. "So it's supposed to be a system that pushes the GN drive on the Kyrios to the maximum and allows for faster mobility and an overall better performance but it also has the effect of draining the unit and it will last roughly three minutes before it auto-shuts down to keep the unit functioning."

'Hmm what do you think about this system Oturan?'

'Eh we'll use it when we need to but it looks like it puts major strain on the person's body so you better get in shape before even using it.'

'Alright then let's get training.'

'Hold on, it's my turn to have some fun.' Thought Oturan as he took control of their body.

Activating the training area, Oturan summoned forth a few dummy targets and began blasting at them all the while performing stunts that would put a stunt pilot to shame.

Suddenly from the side came a loud "OTURAN!"

Looking over he saw that Cecilia had entered the training field. "What do you want Alcott-san?" asked Oturan as he landed and opened his helmet.

"SLAP!"

Oturan now felt a sting on his face. "Y-you slapped me." Said Oturan.

"If you have so much power. You should do something other than fight just for the enjoyment." Said Cecilia as she stood up to Oturan.

"WHY YOU . . .!" Shouted Oturan as he charged at her but suddenly flashes appeared in his head as he fell to his knee and grabbed his head in pain.

[Broken Flashback]

"Naruto . . . don't fight just because someone . . . people close to you." Said a blonde haired lady in Oturan's head but certain portions of the flashes was missing.

"Alright . . . I won't just fight because . . . the people close to me." Said a voice that sounded like Naruto but it was much younger.

"Good boy Naruto." Said the blonde haired lady as she gave Naruto a pat on his head.

"Thank you Soma . . ."

[End broken flashback]

Cecilia was now standing over Oturan as she tried to help him, when suddenly Oturan shot up and shouted "SOMA!"

"Huff huff."

'What was that Oturan?'

'I-I don't know Naruto. I truly don't.'

Cecilia was now looking at Oturan with concern. "A-are you ok Oturan-san?"

"Ye-yeah, I guess so." Said Oturan. "I-I'm sorry for snapping at you Alcott-san. You are right I guess."

"I accept, your apology Oturan-san. But who is Soma?" asked Cecilia as she helped up Oturan as the Kyrios went back to its standby mode.

"I-I don't know. I guess that she would be someone from my past."

"I see. Could she be connected to your creation?" asked Cecilia.

"It's possible, but I can't be sure. Anyways it's getting late so we should be heading back to the dorms." Said Oturan as Naruto took control and both of them walked back to the dorms.

[That night]

Both Naruto and Cecilia were now relaxing after taking their baths. Cecilia was in her bed reading a book while Naruto was at his computer going through the files that Celestial being industries sent him in more depth as both he and Oturan thought about that memory that they received. When suddenly a noise came from a room down the hall that, both of them guessed came from Ichika's room.

A few minutes later, a knock came from the door so getting up Naruto opened the door and saw that it was Ichika's friend Rin.

"You are class 1-1's representative right?"

"Yeah, what can I help you with?"

"I issue you a challenge. The winner of the class league match next week can demand one thing from the loser."

"Uh why should I take the challenge? There is nothing I want from you."

"Yes there is." She said as she gave a huff. "If you win then I'll give you the data that my IS gathers from yours."

'Hmm, this could be a good prize. What do you think Oturan?'

'Seems alright, take up her challenge if you want to but there has to be a catch, if we win then we can send that data back to the company and get it analyzed from there.'

"Alright then Rin-san I accept your challenge. But what do you want from me?" asked Naruto.

"If I win then I want you to get Shinonono-san to change rooms with me." Said Rin.

"What! I-I can't do that."

"Well too bad you've already accepted the challenge so you can't back down." Said Rin as she walked away and mentally chalked one point to herself, leaving Naruto at the door way stunned by what he just did.

'Sigh, you are way too troublesome Naruto. But don't worry, I'll train you until you drop.'

'That's what I fear.' Thought Naruto as he closed the door and walked back to his desk.

"Who was that Naruto-san?" Asked Cecilia as she looked up from her book.

"That was Rin-san from this morning." Said Naruto.

"Oh and what did she want?"

"She issued me a challenge."

"What was the challenge?" Asked Cecilia.

"If I win them she will give me the data gathered from her IS but if I lose then . . ."

"Then what?"

"I have to get Shinonono-san to switch rooms with her." Said Naruto as he cried anime tears.

"Don't worry I'll train you to defeat her Naruto-san." Said Cecilia as she returned to her book to hide her blush.

"Thank you Cecilia-san." Said Naruto as he went back to his work.

[Day of the class league]

The day had finally come, the crowd was excited to see how the IS fights would do. Rin had launched in her IS Shenlong and was now waiting in the air for Naruto. He was now standing atop his launch bay as he finished his talk with Oturan.

'All that training was for leading up to this.' Thought Naruto as he ran the memory of his training through his mind.

'Yeah, now get out there and win that data!'

'Also don't interfere in this fight alright Oturan?'

'Fine.' Replied Oturan.

Jumping into the air Naruto activated his IS which covered him in a ball of green particles and before the green particles hit the ground it flew into the air and when it reached the same altitude as Shenlong the ball of green light dispersed and now Naruto was in his Kyrios armor as the green particles rained on the crowd below. Which got the crowd excited since many of them did not see such a transformation before.

"Hmm her IS is the Shenlong and just like Ichika's IS, it's a close combat type." Said Naruto. "This will be different from when I trained with Cecilia. So I better not let my guard down."

Naruto now noticed the big blade on the Shenlong's back. "That blade looks like it'll hurt big time if I get hit with it."

Rin now opened the com channel and told Naruto. "Surrender to me and I won't hurt you too badly."

"I'd rather take you on then get Shinonono-san to switch rooms with you. So come at me with everything you've got."

"Just so you know, Absolute Defence isn't perfect. With a power that overwhelms the shield, you can hurt the opponent without killing them. And especially since your IS is so lightly armored."

"Don't look down on the Kyrios just because of its slim shape." Stated Naruto.

"Begin match."

"Alright then let's try out some of these new weapons and see how they compare to others." Said Naruto as he materialized his new blade sent by Celestial being industries. While Rin drew her own blade as both of them charged at each other.

And end just like the episode. Ok some clarification the blade that the Kyrios materialized was the GN blade that the Exia uses and before you complain, I'm going with it because I like it. Also for the memory scene it comes into play more when Laura appears and is sort of an origin story for Oturan's creation. Also some moments of the story were OOC but I felt that it was right if you guys have any issues with it just PM me and when I'm done with the story I'll come back and edit it. Also if you guys want to bring up the fact that the story is kinda wonky then I'll just say right out of the bat that I'm writing this story as I watch the episode while I do research for the story at the same time. So forgive me if there are any mistakes in the story as for Oturan revealing himself to Cecilia I know that it was really fast but I can't write filler really well so I just sort of cut to the chase. Also Soma is not the same Soma from Gundam 00 it's a totally different person.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5

Both IS now circled each other looking for the right opening to attack. Which was when Rin raised her blade over to strike making Naruto move to block the strike coming from her. Rin tried to slide her blade off of Naruto's while he tried to do the same thing causing both of them to spiral upwards, before separating to face each other once again.

"Hey, not bad stopping the first strike. But . . ." Said Rin as another blade materialized in her other hand and twirled both of them before coming into a pose and charged at him. "You'll still fall!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Naruto as he charged forward and the GN blade on his right arm clashed with the blade in her right hand. Seeing that the Kryios's left side was wide open to an attack, Rin spun once and tried to land a hit on the left side of the Kyrios but Naruto brought his shield up and blocked the attack with the side of his shield surprising Rin.

"What?! How can such a shield hold off an attack by my blades?"

"That's because this shield has been reinforced on a molecular level. Which also allows me to do this." Said Naruto as he pulled back and slashed at Rin causing her shield energy to drop.

This caused Rin to give a smirk as she charged forward once more and engaged Naruto, below the crowd was going wild at seeing the fight play out while the people in the V.I.P box continued to give their undivided attention to see how the match played out since this was a fight between an IS powered by a Celestial being industries core and an IS powered by a core made by the great Tabane Shinonono.

[Control room]

Ichika, Cecilia and Houki were now in the room along with Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei watching the fight play out as Naruto tried to get another hit on Rin but she kept dodging his strikes. Ichika, Houki and Orimura-sensei watched the footage in amazement at the sword skills that Naruto portrayed while Cecilia looked on with annoyance.

"God! What is he doing?! He should be using his ranged weapons to finish the fight before he gets hurt." Said Cecilia as she ran forward and began speaking to the screen to try and get a message out to him. While Orimura-sensei watched the footage with interest. 'Who is doing the fighting now is it you Oturan or is it Naruto?'

[Back to the battle]

Rin now took both of her blades and combined them together at the ends turning it into a sword staff before proceeding to twirl it in her hands for the crowds and charged at him using one end like a pike. This caused Naruto to block the strike with the flat side of his shield which got him pushed back by the force of the strike.

'Argh, that blade sure does hit hard.' Thought Naruto as he stabilized himself when Rin pressed her attack making Naruto dodge out of the way and try his own strike to get Rin to fallback but Rin managed to dodge it and continued her attack making him shoot off into the air to try and get her off of his back while she followed and continued pushing her attack

'Damn, she's good but soon enough I might slip and she could get a strike on me. I have to get away from her and rethink my plan on engaging her.' Thought Naruto as he blocked the various attacks from her before he finally managed to disengage from the battle and shot off into the air leaving her behind.

"I don't think so!" shout out Rin as one of her shoulder pads now glowed and she fired a beam aimed right at Naruto, he blocked it but the force of the blast forced him backwards towards the ground. At the last minute Naruto managed to stabilize himself into the air again as Rin flew into his view.

"That was just a jab." Said Rin as her shoulder pads charged once more and fired at Naruto who blocked the shot and the force of the shot sent him crashing into the ground facedown and dropping his shield energy as well.

[Control room]

"What was that attack?!" Asked Ichika and Houki.

Yamada-sensei looked away from the computer to see both of them. "That was a shock cannon. It's a weapon which puts air under pressure and shoots it as a bullet."

"So like my blue tears, it's a third generation machine." Said Cecilia as she held her hands close to her chest.

"But, Naruto-san should be able to handle it right?" asked Ichika.

"Yes he WILL be able to handle it." Replied Cecilia as she turned back to the battle.

Naruto had picked himself up and was now shaking his head to get rid of the distortions in his vision while Rin took notice of Naruto's momentary weakness and aimed her shock cannons at him. She fired multiple shots at him but Naruto managed to narrowly dodge each of the shots.

"Nicely dodged. Not many can take the force of getting hit by ShenLong's impact cannon. Especially when you can't see the bullets or barrel of this Ryuuhou/Ryuhow."

[Control room]

"And it seems there's no restriction on the angle the bullet is fired." Said Yamada-sensei.

"So there's no opening?" Said Cecilia

"That's right." Said Yamada-sensei as a look of worry came over Cecilia.

[Back to the battlefield]

Naruto was now dodging the various shots fired from the ShenLong. 'I've got to get my game together. Otherwise, she'll just wear me down.' Thought Naruto as he left the ground and entered the air again, with Rin following right behind.

'C'mon get it together Naruto. This IS is the one that Tou-chan and everyone back at Celestial being industries worked on for years with Kaa-chan as the pilot of the previous model, I can't let them down.' Thought Naruto as he shot off into the sky in the direction of the sun, Rin tried to follow him but was blinded by the light, which gave Naruto a chance to strike back.

Flying downwards Naruto delivered a kick to the ShenLong and fired his GN blade in its blaster mode making ShenLong fall back. Going on the offensive Naruto charged at Rin and attacked her with both his GN blade and shield but she managed to block all the strikes eventually she charged up Ryuuhou/Ryuhow and fired at Naruto making him back off.

"Rin-san."

"What is it?" Asked Rin.

"It's time to stop playing around. From here on out, you've got the real deal!" Said Naruto as multiple blades now appeared each one attached to his IS.

"Huh? Y-you mean . . ."

"Yes. All the while I was only playing around with you so as to get data on your IS and now that I have it I know how to beat you." Said Naruto.

"Don't look down on me; I'm not out of it yet." Said Rin as she got into a fighting stance.

"You will soon enough." Said Naruto as his IS begun to act up. "Kyrios, limiter open!"

The orange armor on the shoulders and back now fell off as the black parts that protected the engine also fell off.

"This is Kyrios's new form!" Shouted out Naruto as the Kyrios shot off and drew one of its beam saber striking the ShenLong before Rin could react. Naruto followed it up by flying backwards and throwing two beam daggers at her forcing her to block one dagger while letting the other one hit her. While she was doing that Naruto flew behind her and attacked her with the other beam saber and before she could react Naruto finished it off by slicing downwards with his GN sword defeating her.

"End of Match. Winner: Naruto Namikaze of class 1-1."

The stadium now applauded for Naruto as he landed back onto the ground while Ichika ran forward and met Rin as she landed on the ground and her IS returned to standby mode. Walking over Naruto put his hand out to Rin. "That was a good match Rin-san."

"Thank you Naruto-san. I'll hand over the data to you later." Said Rin as she looked down glumly.

When suddenly something descended upon the stadium and broke through the shield around the stadium surprising everyone.

"What happened?"

"Is it an earthquake?"

[Control room]

"What? What happened?" Asked Cecilia.

"Ichika!" shouted out Houki, worry evident in her voice.

"The system has been damaged. It appears that something has penetrated the stadium's protective shield!" Said Yamada-sensei.

Picking up a receiver Orimura sensei said "Orimura! Fan! Namikaze! Retreat at once!"

[Outside]

Screams and panic was now afoot as the students in the stand tried to get out of the stadium as a shield came out and protected the students from harm.

While on the stadium floor Ichika had activated his IS and had Rin in his arms protecting her while Naruto protected the both of them with his shield.

"Wh-what? What's going on?" Asked Ichika as he looked around when a notification came up on both Naruto's and Ichika's screen.

"An unidentified IS? Locked on?"

"It's locked on to me?" Said Naruto and Ichika at the same time.

"Ichika, get Rin-san to safety. I'll buy you some time. So get your friend out of the combat zone." Said Naruto as he brought up his GN sub-machine gun.

"Alright, Naruto-san, I'll get her to safety then come back to help you." Said Ichika as he flew off towards a pit while Naruto charged at the unidentified IS, which released an enormous beam at Ichika making Naruto change his flight pattern and tackle Ichika to the side so that the beam wouldn't hit them.

"Ichika! Pay attention if that beam hit you, you could have dropped your friend!" Shouted Naruto as he fired in the direction of the beam.

"Hai, Naruto-san." Said Ichika as he flew into the pit and dropped Rin off before returning to the battle.

Meanwhile Naruto had analyzed the beam weapon and found that it had a much higher output than even Cecilia's main weapon meaning that it was probably powerful enough to knock Kyrios right out of the sky. Dodging another shot Naruto could finally see what the unidentified IS looked like. Stepping out of the flames the IS was a hulking unit of about two meters tall in height, numerous propulsion nozzles all over its body to support the frame and on the arms were the massive beam cannons.

Ichika now joined Naruto as both of them circled the IS unit and Ichika began to demand answers. "Who are you?! Answer! Who are you?! What do you want?!" Ichika was about to ask more when Yamada-sensei appeared on their screen. "Orimura-kun Namikaze-kun! Escape from the Stadium at once! The teachers will come in with there is to suppress the situation.

"No, we'll hold that thing down until everyone makes it out." Said Ichika and Naruto at the same time.

"Th-that's true, but . . . B-but you mustn't! Orimura-kun! Namikaze-kun! Shouted out Yamada-sensei.

Cecilia ran forward. "Naruto-san!"

"Ichika!" Shouted out Houki. While Orimura-sensei watched the events play off and hoped that nothing bad happened.

"Are you ready, Ichika?"

"Ready as ever, Naruto-san." Said Ichika as they dodged a shot aimed for them. Looking down they saw that the IS had walked out of the smoke. It released thrust that enabled it to fly and launched itself into the air with a punch aimed at Ichika while its other arm charged the beam weapon and fired at Naruto. Both of them managed to dodge the attacks aimed at them. But the IS now turned around after trying to attack Ichika and fired it's shoulder cannons at them.

Naruto dodged the cannon's blasts with ease as he materialized his shoulder cannon pack. "Well it seems like this IS pilot doesn't play around."

"I can see that. Naruto-san" Said Ichika as he dodged the blasts with ease as well.

"Ichika, I'll support you with long-range fire while you charge in. Since Yukihira's the only weapon you've got, right?"

"That's right. Let's go with your idea then."

The IS now circled around and fired his wrist cannons making Naruto dodge them and he returned fire with his shoulder cannons and sub-machine gun while the IS just flew by and tried to ram both him and Ichika. When The IS passed them both Naruto followed right behind it firing all he had while Ichika tried to catch up to them. All three of them eventually flew into a huge cloud.

"Hold it!" shouted out Ichika as he entered the cloud.

From the outside, the observers could only see flashes of light going on within it. But inside the cloud, both Naruto and the IS were exchanging fire while Ichika tried to locate them.

[Control room]

"Hello?! Orimura-kun?! Namikaze-kun?! Orimura-kun, do you copy me? Namikaze-kun! Do you copy?!" Shouted out Yamada-sensei as she tried to get either of them on the radio while Orimura-sensei just sighed and stood up. "They volunteered to fight, so let's let them." She said while her mind was on other things.

"O-Orimura-sensei." Said a surprised Yamada-sensei. "How can you not worry?"

"Calm down. Have a cup of coffee or something. One gets irritated when low on sugar." She said as she put a spoonful of it into a cup of coffee and stirred.

"Um, Sensei. That was salt you put in." Stated Yamada-sensei as Orimura-sensei took a whiff of the coffee and put it down when Yamada-sensei told her that."

"Ichika . . ." Said Houki as she looked on with worry, while Cecilia hoped that Naruto was ok after all he had just come out of an IS fight before this happened, suddenly she snapped. "Sensei! Grant me permission to use my IS! I can go out right now!"

"I would like to . . . but look at that." She said as everyone turned to see what she was looking at, on the screen was a notice.

"The shield is set to level 4?" said Houki surprised by this turn of events.

"And all the doors are locked. Did that IS do it?" Said Cecilia as she thought about it while Orimura-sensei's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It appears so. With this, they can't get out, nor can anyone go help them."

[Meanwhile]

Ichika was now in a defensive stance as he looked around for the unknown IS, when suddenly it's fist emerged from a cloud and smashed into him sending him into another cloud while Naruto was right behind it so aiming carefully he was able to draw it's attention back to him as he dodged the shots coming from the IS while returning fire himself and allowing Ichika to get into position.

[The academy]

Students were now in panic as they were locked into the bleachers that they were sitting at.

[Control room]

Cecilia was now mad as she shouted. "If we're locked in then request the government to declare state of emergency!

"We already have." Said Orimura-sensei. "The seniors are working on cracking the system right now. If we can open the shield, we'll send an army in right away."

"Sigh. So waiting is all we can do right now?" Asked Cecilia as she looked down in defeat.

"Either way, you're not part of the relief force."

"Wh-what?!"

"Your blue tears is optimally equipped for one against many. When you're part of the many, you actually become a hindrance."

"That's not true!" Shouted out Cecilia. "How could I become a hindrance?!"

"Then have you ever had teamwork training?" Asked Orimura-sensei. "What is your role in such a situations? What should your teammate's offensive layout be? What level enemy have you simulated against? How many hours can you remain operational?"

As the questions came forward Cecilia eventually put her head down in defeat. "Okay. You win." She said as she raised her hands up in defeat.

"As long as you understand."

[Back to the battle]

Naruto was now firing his shoulder cannons in combination with his GN sub-machine gun and finally he scored a direct hit on the IS. "Now, Ichika! Take the IS out!"

From above Ichika came charging forward giving a war cry and just as he was about to slash downwards the IS dodged out of the way and was about to deliver its own punch when Ichika dodged and tried to hit the IS again but missed and that cycle continued a few more times before the IS disengaged from that conflict.

"C'mon Ichika, can't you aim better? Has Houki's training been too relaxing on you?" You missed so many times!"

"I was aiming but that IS is fast." Said Ichika as a counter appeared on his screen and showed that he only had 60 shield energy left.

'Crap. I can only use the barrier invalidation attack one more time.'

The IS now began opening fire upon them as Naruto used his shield to block several shots aimed at both he and Ichika.

"Fall back, Ichika we need to come up with a plan to defeat this thing." Said Naruto as he allowed Ichika to pull back first and covered their retreat.

The unknown IS was now on the ground taking shots at both of them as it dodged Naruto's attack. Naruto and Ichika in the air were now dodging the shots from the unknown while they tried to come up with a plan to stop it.

When all of a sudden the IS just stopped firing surprising both pilots as they slowly descended to the ground.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto-san. Are this IS's moves really robotic?"

"What are you talking about IS's are robots that have a pilot."

"But is there really a pilot in that thing?" asked Ichika.

"That's impossible an IS can't move without a human pilot . . . Now that I think about it why isn't it attacking us? We're easy targets to take down now. It's as if it's listening to us talk.

"Do you think so?"

"No it's impossible an unmanned unit is impossible. An IS has never moved without people onboard that's how they're made."

"What if it is an unmanned unit?" asked Ichika as he looked at Naruto.

"You mean you can win if it's an unmanned unit?"

"Yeah. If there is no one in it, I don't have to worry about holding back."

"Not holding back?"

"Reiryaku Byakuya. It's Yukihira 2's most powerful attack. Yukihira's power is too strong so I can't use its full strength during training or matches. But if I'm up against an unmanned unit, then . . ."

"You can attack it with everything you've got." Answered Naruto. "But even with all that power it's nothing if you can't hit anything Ichika"

"I'll hit with the next one." Said Ichika confidence in his voice.

"Alright then, let's do it!"

"Ok when I give you the signal I want you to fire your shoulder cannons at it on the maximum setting."

"Alright. Ichika this is your plan so I'll do whatever you say."

"Thanks for trusting me Naruto-san." Said Ichika as he was about to take off when someone shouted to him. "Ichika!"

Looking over they could see that Houki was now standing at one of the pits. "If you're a man . . . If you're a man, you've got to beat something like that!"

The IS now looked over and targeted Houki. "Crap! Houki, run!"

"Do it now Naruto-san!" shouted out Ichika.

Naruto now fired his shoulder cannons fired at Byakushiki.

The Byakushiki now absorbed the energy and it began to glow green as Ichika charged forward and slashed downwards cutting off the cannon that was charging however the unknown had its other fist pulled back and tried to punched Ichika but Naruto charged forward and the punch meant for Ichika went slamming right into Naruto sending him to the ground which the unknown then proceeded to pick the Kyrios up by its leg and using it like a hammer the unknown slammed Naruto into Ichika sending Ichika flying into a corner of the crater while the unknown slammed Naruto into the other side of the crater and sent the Kyrios flying out of the crater tumbling for a bit before stopping face down.

"Ichika!" shouted out Houki.

"Naruto-san!" shouted Ichika. As he tried to look over and saw that he was not moving turning back Ichika could see that the IS was now charging another shot just for him.

A smirk now came onto Ichika's face as he said. "How's the target?"

"Just perfect." Said a voice though anger was evident in it.

Suddenly from the side laser blasts rained down upon it pushing it backwards. Turning to her side Houki could see that it was Cecilia and she was standing atop of a building in her IS anger evident on her face. "Cecilia!"

"Finish it Cecilia!" shouted out Ichika.

"You got it!" said Cecilia as she took aim and fired nailing the unknown through the chest making it fall backwards.

Ichika now stood up when Cecilia spoke." That was cutting the timing quite close."

"Yeah." Said Naruto as he picked himself off of the ground but was still weak from the hits that he took.

Turning away Ichika said "In any case, we're-" suddenly a notice came up on his screen.

From the sidelines Rin yelled at Ichika. "Ichika! That thing's still moving!"

From the smoke, out came the unknown's arm as it aimed at Ichika but Ichika's reaction was too slow as everything seemed to slow down, from the sidelines Houki and Rin were yelling at him to get out of the way and from the top Cecilia tried to get off another shot at the IS and Just when it was about to fire, the Kyrios charged at the unknown it's GN claw opened to reveal a blade within it. While inside the control room Orimura-sensei watched the footage with interest. just when it was about to fire the blade of the GN claw met the cannon and the unknown's arm exploded capturing Naruto in the explosion and sending Ichika flying backwards.

[Hours later]

Cecilia was now sitting in a chair as she waited for Oturan to wake up; he had received a concussion from the fight which was attributed to being used as a hammer and the explosion. As she thought about what happened, it was Oturan that was in the pilot seat when the Kyrios attacked the unknown. She knew that when the explosion cleared and there was Oturan lying there, Cecilia knew it was him but the others thought that Naruto's hair just shifted to the other side revealing his other eye. They got him to the medical bay and now here she was waiting for him to wake up.

Finally he opened his eye and blinked a few times before finally he picked himself up. "Ow, what happened?"

"Oturan-san, you're finally awake."

"I-is everyone ok?" asked Oturan as a look came over his eye.

"Everyone is ok; Ichika got a few scratches on him but nothing too serious."

"That's good." Said Oturan as he looked out the window.

"Aren't you going to let Naruto take control before anyone else comes in?" asked Cecilia.

"Cecilia . . . I'm Naruto . . . Oturan's gone." Said Naruto as he turned towards her, now she saw that his hair had shifted to reveal both of his eyes and they were both blue as tears fell from his face.

"W-what happened?" Asked Cecilia as she got closer to Naruto.

[Flashback]

The unknown was about fire upon Ichika when Oturan took control of the Kyrios and shot forward. He destroyed it to protect Ichika and took the full brunt of the explosion's force sending him backwards.

'Oturan, why did you do it? Why would you save me?'

"I've known you all my life Naruto even before Kaa-sama saved us. In the past I've done so many bad things but the one that I regret the most was the deed that I did to Orimura-sensei. Naruto can you to apologize to Orimura-sensei for me for what I've done to her, tell her I'm sorry for kidnapping her brother for me. I know that forcing you to this is wrong but please as my last request.' Thought Oturan as his voice became softer.

'Oturan? . . . Oturan, what are you talking about, Kidnapping Ichika?' thought Naruto as he received no answer.

'You'll know when you wake up Naru . . .' thought Oturan as his voice disappeared.

[End flashback]

Cecilia now had tears coming down her face as she saw the boy she admired break out into tears so moving to hug him she felt all the tears of pain that were falling onto her shoulder.

And end, Yeah I know that Oturan didn't get much development so killing him off now seems kind of out of the blue and goes against the stories main idea but I think that he may make an appearance near the end. But I felt that it was needed. Now is also the change in Naruto's character as he comes to terms with the new memories from Oturan. Everything will be explained next chapter. So any questions or thoughts leave them in a review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Naruto was now standing in front of Celestial being industries, he had travelled back here since the school was closed for a few week because of the damage caused by the unknown IS and the investigation that would be going on. Walking in he saw many researchers walking around to the various facilities to get work done. Looking around he finally saw his mother was now walking towards him.

"Naruto-kun. I'm glad that you're finally back. I've missed you so much." Said Kushina as she ran up to her child and tried to give him a hug but he pushed her away. "Naruto-kun. What's wrong?"

"Kaa-chan can I talk to you privately." Said Naruto.

"O-of course Naruto."

Both he and Kushina now walked towards the lake that they would always go to when he was a child.

"What do you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina.

"Why?" asked Naruto as his body began to shudder.

"Why what? Naruto-kun what's wrong?" said Kushina as fear began to creep into her heart.

Naruto now looked up and Kushina could see that there were tears in his eyes. "WHY!? Why didn't you tell me anything! Th-that I'm a killer . . . my hands are stained with blood of god knows how many people, how could you love a killer like me!"

"N-naruto what are you talking about?" Asked Kushina as she tried to hug Naruto but he pushed her away.

"I was a child soldier! I was experimented on! To become the perfect killing machine! I-I'm a monster I don't deserve your love!"

"Naruto, please don't say that. Said Kushina as she inched closer to him but Naruto moved further away from her. "Naruto-kun . . . please . . . please don't do this to Kaa-chan, I'm sorry for not telling you everything. I didn't want this to happen."

"It still doesn't change what happened Kushina-san. I can't change what I am! A killer! A murderer!" screamed out Naruto.

Kushina's heart broke when she heard Naruto called her Kushina-san."S-Sochi . . . please don't say these things you're my baby not some killer."

"NO! I'm not some innocent baby! I'm a heartless killer! I hate myself!" shouted out Naruto as he transformed into his Kyrios armor and flew off.

"Naruto! Please don't!" shouted out Kushina as Naruto flew off into the distance leaving her behind tears streaming down her face at what her child deemed himself, Running back to the main lab she entered the Kyrios test lab where Minato worked on.

"Oh hey, Kushina. Have you seen Naruto we plan to upgrade his IS and we need the core of the Kyrios to do it." Said Minato.

"Minato, we need to turn on the tracking device for the Kyrios." Said Kushina as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Kushina! What's wrong?" Said Minato as he noticed the tears on her face.

"N-naruto knows about himself Minato and he flew off in the Kyrios. We need to track him down in case he tries anything!"

Minato looked at her with worry in his eyes and the other scientists looked on with worry since they had known the boy and the situation he was in before coming into the care of the Namikaze's. Whenever he was around he would always make them laugh. So turning on the Kyrios's tracker they saw that he was heading up north but there was an unknown following right behind him.

"Minato there is an unknown target right behind the Kyrios."

"Could it be an IS?" asked Minato.

"We can't be sure. But it's closing in on Naruto."

Kushina now ran out of the room and entered another room where stood the a Overflag IS using one of the more successful test cores that Celestial being industries developed before making the perfect core that was inside the Kyrios.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm coming for you. No matter who you are, you are my child first." Said Kushina as she got into the suit, opened the hangar bay doors and flied off in the direction of Naruto and the unknown.

[Meanwhile]

The Kyrios was now in flight as Naruto was running away from his parents and the world. 'Sniff, I don't deserve any love I'm a monster I killed so many people all the while I smiled and laughed at their deaths, from now on I'm not going to fight. I-I don't deserve to live.'

Suddenly a kick from above landed on him sending him flying into the ground.

"ARGH!" shouted Naruto as he landed on the ground in a crater. In front of him was an unknown unit that was floating in mid-air as it looked down on him.

"So experiment-001, you have been survived this long."

"Who are you?!"

"Your exterminator!" said the unit as it charged forward and drew a blade and performed a downward strike on Naruto. Naruto allowed the strike to hit.

"What's this supersoldier, can't fight or have you lost the will to fight not surprising considering the fact that you are a monster! You killed all those people. Both men and women."

Tears now streamed down Naruto's face. "Yes your right I'm a monster and I don't deserve to live. So kill me! Get rid of my existence!"

"Very well then. Your wish will be granted!" Said the unit as it brought it's blade down on him but suddenly a shot was fired and hit the IS sending it backwards.

"Stay away from my child! You bastard!"

The shot came from Kushina in the Overflag. She charged forward with her sonic blade drawn as she defended her child from the mysterious attacker.

"Why? Why would you defend him from his fate? He is a murderer and nothing else, he was taught how to murder from young and that's all he's ever done. He doesn't know how to do anything else other than that."

"No! You're wrong. Naruto isn't like that. He's a sweet innocent boy who always want to make people close to him feel happy he isn't a murderer, not anymore. . . that part of him is gone all that remains is Naruto Namikaze son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze.

"Well then let's see how well that goes when he gets judged." Shouted the unit as it raised a rifle and fired at the damaged Kyrios.

However the bullet never reached him as his mother took the shot for him. "N –Naruto, please don't run away from Kaa-chan anymore. You're not the soldier of the past Naruto anymore Naruto you're my son first and everything else second and don't you ever forget that Naruto."

Naruto eyes widened as he received another flashback.

[Flashback]

"Remember Naruto, there is more to fighting than just following orders."

"B-but that's what the teachers always tell us Soma-san."

"The teachers are right Naruto. But what about all your friends?"

"The teachers say that I'm supposed to complete the mission." Said Naruto.

"Naruto. Missions come and go. But friend are only a one in a lifetime thing." Said Soma.

Naruto thought about it for a while before replying. "I guess your right Soma-san. My friends are the only ones I have. The mission is important but my friends are also close to me since they're the ones that I've spent the most time with."

"So what'll you do now Naruto?"

"I'll protect them from now on with all the power I have, I promise." Said Naruto the resolve evident in his voice.

"Good boy Naruto."

"No . . . Naruto is gone he used to fight for the mission from now on I want to be called Oturan because he fights for his friends."

"Hehehe. Alright then Oturan. You can leave now."

"Thank you Soma-san." Said Naruto as he walked out of the room he was in.

[Flash-forward in the flashback]

Naruto was now tied up and Soma was tied to a chair beaten and tortured. The torturer slapped her face once more and held a pistol to her head.

"Now, what did you teach the boy that made him what he is now."

"Pah." She spat. " I just taught him the true meaning of fighting. Nothing more nothing less."

"That's not what. You were supposed to help them, with especially not him." Said the man.

"Well then it looks like you've failed."

"That's where you're wrong. Experiment-001 will undergo a memory wipe to erase you and everything you've taught him."

Soma now looked at Naruto as he was dragged away. "Remember your promise Oturan and never forget for as long as you live!"

"BANG!"

[End flashback]

Naruto's eyes were now trembling as the memory finished and he remembered what he had promised to Soma-san before she died.

"Time to die experiment-001!" Shouted the unit as a blade came down onto Kushina.

"CLANG!"

Naruto was now hugging his mother protecting her from the blade with his shield.

"What?!"

"S-she's right . . . Kaa-Chan's right. N-Naruto the soldier gone, my hands are stained with blood but I'm going to make up for it by protecting those close to me." Said Naruto as the Kyrios floated into the air to face the unknown IS.

"TRANS-AM!" The Kyrios now glowed red as it charged at the unknown firing its GN-submachine gun at the target. Dodging to the side the unit was now rammed by the Kyrios as Naruto grabbed the unknown using his GN claw. The unknown looked into the eyes of the Kyrios and saw that they were both red.

"GRARGH! I won't let you hurt my Kaa-sama." Screamed out Naruto as he pushed the Kyrios to its limit and flew into the air all the while the GN claw clenched the unknown's arm while Naruto fired into it. Eventually he tore off the arm of the unknown and stabbed forward and clenched the unknown in between the claws with the plasma blade being inactivate and he forced the unknown to crash into the ground making a crater.

"Gagh!"

Eventually the Trans-am ran out and the Kyrios became underpowered so picking the Kyrios off of itself the unit slashed the Kyrios once more depowering it and threw Naruto towards Kushina. Catching him in her arms, Kushina looked at the unknown as it flew off without a word spoken.

"K-Kaa-chan . . ."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry for making you worry. For saying those things to you, I'm sorry for all those things Kaa-chan. I'm sorry!" Cried out Naruto as he hugged his mother and his mother returned the hug.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Naruto-kun. I kept things from you."

"You were only trying to protect me."

"Because that's what parent do Naruto-kun they protect their children from everything that they can even if it's from themselves."

"Th-thank you Kaa-chan." Cried Naruto as he hugged into her figure more until he fell asleep so picking him up Kushina flew him back to Celestial being industries. Where she landed and saw all the Kyrios researchers waiting for them, so she landed and gave them the Kyrios necklace. Walking away with Naruto in her arms she brought him back to the apartment where they lived and tucked him into bed.

[The next morning]

Naruto's eyes now opened as he looked around and saw that he was in his room back in the apartment that they lived in. picking himself up he tried to feel for the Kyrios necklace but felt nothing. So jumping out of bed he began to search his room for his IS when Kushina came in and saw what was happening.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

"I've lost the Kyrios necklace." Said Naruto as he looked under his bed.

"Naruto, the researchers took it so as to get the core extracted and transplanted into a new IS for you. They'll want you by for testing later." Said Kushina as Naruto looked up at her.

"Th-they still want me to pilot an IS after all I've done."

"Naruto-kun the researchers, don't care about what you've done in the past. But now that you are you, they care about what you'll do in the future. Also we've set up an appointment with a therapist for you, so after the test I want you to go and meet this psychologist alright Naruto."

"H-Hai, Kaa-chan." Said Naruto as he got dressed in his Celestial being industries test pilot uniform while Kushina walked out to get breakfast for him.

Stepping out Naruto sat down at the table and begun to eat breakfast and when he done he walked out of the apartment and headed out towards the Kyrios's test facility. Walking in he saw his father working on a new IS that resembled the Kyrios but it seemed to have more armor on it but it also looked more streamlined.

"Tou-chan."

"Oh hey Naruto, meet your new IS the Arios." Said Minato as Naruto walked up to it and touched the chest piece, when he felt something enter his mind.

"The Arios hold Kyrios's core so it holds all of Kyrios's experience and everything that it has gone through under your control." Said Minato. "So jump right in and we'll see how you do."

"Hai Tou-chan." Said Naruto as he stepped into the IS frame as it wrapped around his body and activated. "Arios activated. Everything seems to be online."

"Alright Naruto, now this IS was built from data that you sent back to us and we've actually managed to get this closer to a standard IS in which it will be able to enter second shift."

"But what about first shift?"

"It's already in first shift Naruto, we built this thing to respond only to you and it also has an experimental system that would allow you to have an A.I co-pilot but it still isn't working right since the A.I would need to be in perfect sync with you to work so just leave it alone for the moment."

"Alright. Can I take this thing out for a test run?"

"Go ahead Naruto just don't forget about your appointment with the psychologist." Said Minato as he went back to work with other.

"Alright Tou-chan." Said Naruto as the open of the hangar opened and Naruto flied off into the sky to test out the Arios.

Later on he landed and met his mother where she drove him into the city to meet with the psychologist that used to work with Kushina in the military. Going in with his mother right behind him he met with the psychologist and using dialogue she got him to talk about what happened to him, eventually Naruto felt better about what had happened to him so she told him to come back every two days until he returned to the academy.

So every two days Naruto visited her and he was eventually able to forgive Oturan for what he did and whenever he wasn't with his psychologist he was at Celestial being industries practicing with the Arios. Now he was standing in front of two handmade graves. One was for Oturan and the other was for Soma-san.

"Oturan. I can't ever forget what you've done but . . . I forgive you, you weren't yourself so now I'm going to protect those close to me using our power." Said Naruto as he placed a flower on Oturan's grave.

"Soma-san. I'm sorry that both of us forgot the promise that both of us made to you but now that Oturan is gone I'll hold the promise that I made to you on my shoulder alone." Said Naruto as he placed another flower on the grave and walked away leaving the forested surrounding Celestial being industries.

Walking out he saw that his mother was holding his bag and waiting for him.

"Kaa-chan."

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina as she handed her bag over to him and followed him to the gate.

"I'll be fine Kaa-chan. I've said what I want to both of them. Oturan the protector, Naruto the soldier and Oturan the killer are now gone; only Naruto the protector remains. And that's what I'll do from now on I'll protect my friends from any threat." Said Naruto.

Kushina looked over and saw a look in his eyes and understood what he was talking about.

"Bye, Kaa-chan. I'll call you if there is any trouble." Said Naruto as he walked out of the gate and headed towards the train station to return to the academy.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." Said Kushina as she waved goodbye to her son.

And end. This chapter is a filler for Naruto to confront his parents and to work through his problems. He's not fully over them yet but will be soon. Next chapter will be going back to the academy. And the eye color switch was because Naruto used Oturan's skills in the fight. So from now on whenever his eyes switch color it will be because he's using the skills of the other personality but the personality doesn't exist. As for the origin of Oturan yes I know that it was a really stupid one but I really couldn't come up with anything else because I don't want Oturan to seem just like a heartless bastard as for the name change yes that was true stupidity on my level.

I tried to make the drama in this chapter to the best of my ability so I hoped that you guys like it. Also another note could you guys please give a review, I'm glad for the favorites that this story has but a review will be able to tell me where there are mistakes within the story that I should fix based on character or plot in general. Also the Arios IS is the Arios but it's missing the shoulder extensions that make up the front of the unit in flight mode.


	7. Chapter 7 and an announcement

Chp 7

Naruto had gone back to the academy and had just finished his first day back and was now hanging out with Cecilia in their room. When Yamada-sensei walked into their room to tell Naruto something.

"Namikaze-kun. It's time to move."

"Huh?"

"Why am I moving sensei?" asked Naruto.

"There have been new rooming arrangements that have been made for you, Orimura-kun and a new student that is joining us tomorrow. So Namikaze-kun will be moving into a room for all three of them to be in." replied Yamada-sensei.

"W-wait a moment! Yamada-sensei Naruto-san doesn't need to move." Said Cecilia.

"I'm sorry Alcott-san, but we can't allow teenage boys and girls to live together for so long. I'm sure you can't relax, either Alcott-san."

"N-no, I'm . . ."

"Don't worry about me Cecilia-san, I'll be alright." Said Naruto as he went over to his bed and packed his stuff.

Just as he was about to leave Cecilia came forward and asked "Naruto-san, if your free tomorrow would you like to have lunch together? I'll prepare some of England's dishes for us."

"Sure Cecilia-san, I'd love that." Said Naruto as he walked out of the room and followed Yamada-sensei to his new room.

Walking in he could see that it was decorated the same as the other rooms, the only difference would be the fact that the room had three beds in it and three computers. So taking the one in the center he began unpacking when Yamada-sensei returned with Ichika in hand.

"Here you go Orimura-kun, your new room and roommates." Said Yamada-sensei.

"Oh hey, Naruto-san." Said Ichika as he walked in a smile on his face.

"Hi Ichika, looks like we're going to be roommates from now on" Said Naruto. "So if you don't mind can I take a shower first?"

"Of course Naruto-san. You can go first while I unpack." Said Ichika as he moved towards the bed at the end of the room.

While Naruto was in the shower he heard some noise and suspected that it was probably Shinonono-san who came over to say something to him. Finishing up his shower he stepped out and saw that Ichika was now sitting on his bed with a look on his face.

"Ichika, what's wrong?" asked Naruto as he dried his hair.

"N-nothing Naruto-san." Said Ichika as he just turned onto hi side and fell asleep. Naruto finished drying his hair and also turned in for the night and fell asleep for the night.

[The next day]

Naruto had woken up early and made himself a packed lunch before going off to class first. There he waited and stared out the window as the students began to trickle in, when a couple of students were in the class, they began to speak in whispers about some kind of event where Ichika would take them out or something. Soon enough Cecilia walked in with Houki and took their place but not before Cecilia came over and told him.

"Naruto-san, we'll meet at the pavilion for lunch later."

"Alright Cecilia-san." Replied Naruto.

Ichika now entered and took his seat followed by Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei so taking their seats, homeroom begun with Yamada-sensei announcing that they have a new student.

"We have a transfer student today." Said Yamada-sensei as a blond haired boy walked in making a few girls gasp while Ichika and Naruto both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm Charles Dunoa from France nice too meet all of you."

"A-a boy?" asked a girl.

"Yes. I heard that there were two more boys in a similar situation as me, so I decided to transfer to the academy." Said the now named Charles when the room suddenly exploded with squeals.

"A boy! A third boy!"

"He's in our class too!"

"And he's cute too! The type of boy you want to protect!"

"Stop talking and quiet down!" Commanded Orimura-sensei which got the class to calm down. "Today, we'll have practical training with class 2 so everyone get changed and gather at the second field. Also Orimura and Namikaze."

"Hai." Replied the two.

"Be Dunoa's mentor since your all boys." Said Orimura-sensei as said boy walked forward.

"Dismissed!" commanded Orimura-sensei as Naruto walked over to Ichika.

"You're Orimura-kun? And you're Namikaze-kun? Nice to meet you. I'm-" but Ichika interrupted him and said "Save it. We need to get moving. The girls will start changing soon." Said Ichika as he grabbed Charles hand and brought him out of the room while Naruto stayed behind to talk to Orimura-sensei.

"Orimura-sensei?"

"Yes Namikaze?"

"Did Celestial being industries send you the new information about my IS?"

"Yes they did Namikaze. Now go get changed and get ready for practice."

"Hai sensei." Said Naruto as he walked out of the room and headed towards the locker room to change while Orimura-sensei thought' you've changed Namikaze ever since the unknown IS attacked. Why?'

Walking into the locker room he noticed that both Ichika and Charles were not in there so he quickly changed into his new uniform that Celestial being industries made for him and made sure that the Arios necklace was around his neck. [The new uniform would be the one that Johann trinity wears except he has long pants and the standard shoes] Walking out he got into line with the other students and saw that Ichika and Charles were already there in line with the other students so he got in line behind them.

"Sorry I couldn't help with the introduction Charles but I had to talk to Orimura-sensei about something."

"Don't worry about it Namikaze-kun, Orimura-kun explained everything to me." Replied Charles as he just gave a simple smile and looked forward as Orimura-sensei came into view.

"For today's practical we'll have a demonstration fight. Fan! Alcott! And Namikaze!"

"Hai!"

"All three of you have personal units so you should be able to get going right away so step forward." Rin came forward with reluctance while Cecilia and Naruto just walked forward without any trouble at all. Orimura-sensei then proceeded to walk by Rin and whisper something into her ear which got her pumped and ready to go while Cecilia just looked at Naruto with a blush on her face.

"So sensei, who are we fighting?" Asked Cecilia and Rin.

"Your opponent will be . . ." however she was unable to finish as a scream came out of the sky. It was Yamada-sensei in an IS unit that was out of control as she flew towards the crowd and crashed into Ichika. When the dust settled Ichika was now found to be holding Yamada-sensei's breast. Ichika's face now blushed as he picked himself up while Yamada-sensei said something only he could hear.

Rin now transformed into her IS and prepared to strike Ichika however just as she was about to throw her blade at Ichika Yamada-sensei shot Rin's weapon out of her hand with precision aim.

Orimura-sensei now walked forward and explained that Yamada-sensei used to be a former national candidate and that the level of shooting was a piece of cake for her.

"Alright then you little runts, let's get started."

"What? But, three against one isn't going to be fair for Yamada-sensei." Said Cecilia.

"That's a little too . . . you know." Said Rin giving her own opinion of the situation.

"No it's two against two, Namikaze will be with Yamada-sensei to see how both of you have improved since he did beat both of you in previous matches." Said Orimura-sensei as Naruto walked forward and activated his IS which enveloped him in a ball of green particles and when it dissipated, there stood Naruto in his new IS frame the Arios.

"Ready Cecilia, we'll see how much you have improved now." Said Naruto.

"Ready . . . Begin!" shouted Orimura-sensei as the three IS's flew into the air to begin their match.

All four IS's were now in the air looking at each other.

"We won't go easy on you!" Said Cecilia.

"Besides, I wasn't being serious down there." Said Rin.

"Yamada-sensei, if you don't mind can I fight Cecilia while you fight Rin?" asked Naruto.

"O-of course Namikaze-kun."

"Alright then here I come!" Said Naruto as he charged at Cecilia with his GN twin beam rifle drawn and his GN shield.

Cecilia moved back and released her bits which began to fire upon Naruto, Seeing this Naruto dodged each shot and closed in on Cecilia, so kicking in his after burners he flew by the bits and sliced them apart. Cecilia now aimed and opened fire with her sniper rifle hitting Naruto on the shoulder and forcing him to back off as he returned fire to cover his retreat. Cecilia followed up her attack by firing her missiles at him. Noticing the missiles Naruto flew out of the path of one and sliced the other one in half with his shield. The other missile turned around and flew after Naruto as he flew into the air and fired upon the missile until he hit it and destroyed it but now Cecilia had a much better lock on Naruto and fired at him blocking the shot with his shield Naruto returned fire with his GN twin beam rifle and continued to do so as he circled around her.

[Meanwhile on the ground]

"Dunoa, Describe the IS that Yamada-sensei is using."

"Y-yes Orimura-sensei."

"Yamada-sensei's IS is the Rafale Revive, made by the Dunoa company. It's the best of the second generation models, and its specs are comparable to the earliest third generation models. Amongst the currently mass produced models, it's the latest model and is the third-best selling in the world. Depending on the equipment, it can be configured for close-range, long-range or defense." Explained Charles.

"Very good Dunoa."

"But Orimura-sensei, what model is Namikaze-kun using? It's not the Kyrios that he used during the class competition." Asked a girl from class 2.

"That's true. The IS that Namikaze is piloting is Celestial being industries newest IS, from what I've received it is called the Arios and the frame was built to specifically be for Naruto but the core is the one that was in the Kyrios. Other than that you will have to ask Namikaze about the abilities of the Arios." Said Orimura-sensei.

[Back in the air]

Naruto and Cecilia now faced other. Cecilia was slightly winded while Naruto was still doing alright.

"Wow Cecilia, you've definitely gotten better from the last time we fought." Said Naruto as he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto-san."

"But, I'm going to end this." Said Naruto as he charged forward his GN shield open but before Cecilia could dodge out of the way the GN shield closed its grip on her.

"Gah!" shouted Cecilia as she was held in the claw while Naruto flew towards the ground. While in the GN shields grip Cecilia noticed that her shield energy was falling.

'Why is my shield energy dropping? It can't be from the grip of the GN shield?' Thought Cecilia, but then she noticed that the grip of the shield was glowing.

"It's the power emitting from the GN shield. It's somehow damaging my shield energy."

"That's right Cecilia. The new GN shield does not have the plasma blade instead it uses GN particles to literally clip the enemies IS's shield energy away." Replied Naruto as both IS's crashed into the ground creating a big dust cloud. While on the other side of the arena Rin also landed in a big cloud of dust as Yamada-sensei landed on the ground.

When the dust finally cleared from the crash. The Students found that Naruto was carrying Cecilia in his arms as the shield was gripping Cecilia in the middle while she had an enormous blush on her face. Setting her down her feet Naruto told her "That was a good match Cecilia-san. But you should probably get your bit system checked since you can't move when using them."

"Th-thank you Naruto-san. I'll be sure to get my team on that." Said Cecilia as her IS returned to its standby mode.

"Don't mention it."

Orimura-sensei now walked to the front and said. "Next we'll train in groups. The leaders will be the ones with personal IS's so split up and find a teacher."

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by a bunch of students wanting to learn from him. So he lead them through the basic parts of the IS, along the way he answered any questions that they had about the Uchigane which was the mass produced model made by the Japanese government. He also answered many of the questions coming from both class one and two about the Arios and as much as he could about Celestial being industries.

All the while he was doing this Cecilia was looking over at him and thought' I wanted to be that group, but during the match Naruto-san seemed to have gotten slower. I wonder if it is related to Oturan disappearing? Maybe I should ask him later?'

[Later after the practice]

Naruto and Cecilia were now walking towards the pavilion after they had picked up the food that they made in the morning. Cecilia was holding onto a basket while Naruto just held a simple bento set that he made himself before class began. Walking into the pavilion they took a seat on the ground as they unpacked what they brought.

Naruto opened his bento to reveal just a simple meal of rice, salmon and some meatballs while Cecilia opened her basket to reveal many sandwiches that she had made herself.

"Wow Cecilia does sandwiches look good." Said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san, please help yourself to some of Britain's food." Said Cecilia as a blush came over her face.

Taking one sandwich, Naruto took a bite out of it to find that it tasted different then what it looked like so swallowing it. He looked at Cecilia and saw that she was smiling.

"So Naruto-san how is it?" asked Cecilia.

"It's really good." Said Naruto as he gave her an appreciative smile.

"That's good then you can have all you want." Said Cecilia as she pushed the basket in Naruto's direction.

"Thank you Cecilia-san." Said Naruto as he happily accepted the basket of sandwiches accepted the basket of sandwiches.

"Anyways during the match I noticed something Naruto-san."

"What is it that you noticed Cecilia?" asked Naruto.

"During the practical training I noticed that your reaction seemed to be slower is that because . . ."

"I would guess so Cecilia; ever since he 'died' I can't help but feel that sometimes I'm missing a part of myself but whenever I'm near you that part seems to heal itself." Said Naruto.

"I'm not sure I understand Naruto-san."

"I can't explain it either Cecilia, it's just that when I'm around you I feel better." Said Naruto as his hand inched closer to Cecilia's while hers inched closer to his and they eventually met in the middle and wrapped around each other's hand.

When both of their hands met, both of their faces exploded in a blush but they just stayed like that because it felt right, Cecilia eventually came closer and put her head on Naruto's shoulder. But then someone came up onto the pavilion causing their hands to separate. Turning around they could see that Ichika, Charles, Rin and Houki had just come onto the pavilion and from the looks of it they were also planning on having a picnic.

Ichika came over and asked if they could eat together since having a meal with more people is more fun. So Naruto and Cecilia allowed them to sit together with them for lunch where Rin unpacked her lunch and showed what she made for Ichika which was his favorite sweet and sour pork while Houki opened her lunch box to reveal a really fancy meal that she had prepared just for Ichika.

"Wow it all looks so fancy." Said Ichika.

"It's nothing more than a little extra effort. I only did it because I was making my own lunch."

"Even so it makes me happy. Thank you, Houki." Said Ichika as he took one of the meatballs and ate it.

"Wow, it's delicious! You put in a lot of time and effort into this, didn't you?"

"It's seasoned with ginger, Soy sauce, gartered garlic, and a little bit of pepper. Gartered daikon radish is the hidden spice." Said Houki as a smile came onto her face while Rin just stared at her anger evident on her face.

Ichika now asked if she was going to have any to which she replies something that only she could hear. Meanwhile Naruto had opened his bento box to show Cecilia what he had made. Seeing what he was eating made her sweat drop since it was a very simple meal so picking up a pair of chopsticks Naruto offered her some of it and she happily accepted it to which she found that the food was very bland and hardly had any taste at all.

'Why is the food so bland? Could it be that he is not that good a cook?' thought Cecilia.

"So how is it Cecilia?"

"It's ok Naruto-san." She said as she gave her best smile.

"That's good, because my sense of taste isn't that good so I made this meal to the best of my ability." Said Naruto as he returned her smile.

Returning to the scene with Ichika and Houki they could now see that Rin was trying to get Ichika to eat one of the pieces of pork while Ichika was slowly backing away. But Charles managed to stop it by suggesting that they should share their food to which everyone agreed and the rest of lunch was spent in peace.

[That night]

Class had finally ended and all three boys were now hanging out at their combined table with a cup of relaxing tea for each of them.

"Sigh. Having guy time is important." Said Ichika.

"Yes that's true especially in an all girl's school." Replied Naruto.

"This tea is very different from black tea Orimura-kun. It almost tastes strange. But it still tastes good." Stated Charles while Ichika took another drink of his tea. "Anyways I heard both of you always practice IS piloting after school. Is that true?"

"Yeah, since I'm behind everyone else. I need to practice more."

"I do it as daily practice to keep my skills up."

"Can I join you?" asked Charles in a hopeful voice. "I have a personal unit, so I think I can be of help."

"Sure why not." Replied Ichika while Naruto just gave a simple nod of his head.

Charles gave them a big smile. "Sure, count on me."

They finished up their tea while they talked about stuff that was just going on before going to bed.

[The next day]

The class was now in awe as Yamada-sensei made a new announcement. "S-so, we have more happy news today. We have another friend being added to this class. She's a transfer student from Germany, Laura Bodewig-san." She said as she introduced the new girl who had long silver hair and an eyepatch over one of her eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Two transfer student two days in a row?"

"Isn't it strange?"

Yamada-sensei now spoke again. "S-settle down, everyone. The introduction isn't over yet."

"Introduce yourself Laura." Said Orimura-sensei.

"Yes instructor."

'Instructor?' Thought Ichika. 'So she's from the time Chifuyu-nee was in Germany.'

"I'm Laura Bodewig." She said as she stomped her foot on the floor.

Suddenly there was silence as nobody said anything on her introduction.

Finally Yamada-sensei spoke up. "Is . . . that all?"

"That is all."

Laura now focused on Ichika and walking forward she slapped him shocking the entire class.

"I will not approve of you. I will never recognize you as her younger brother." She said as she walked over and took a seat leaving a stunned Ichika.

And end. Now for bad news, I'm sadly putting this story up for extended hiatus since I can't seem to write anything for the next chapter be it filler or part of the actual plot so it's back to the drawing block for me. Just to note this is my fault since this story was not written with any stable structure in mind, I wrote this story as I watched the anime and did research on elements that I wanted to add in. Good news is if you like how the story started out and want to pick this story up just PM me and I'll hand over the plot to the writer that thinks that he could do a much better job than I have done. So as a final note please do leave a review for me because this story is not abandoned and feedback on how I can move the story forward without actually following the storyline of the Anime is welcome with open arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! I'm back and I've got my ideas sorted out. So without further ado the story.

Chp 8

Class had finally ended and now class 1-1 was at the arena along with Rin. Naruto and Cecilia worked in one corner while Ichika, Houki and Rin worked in another corner; Naruto was helping Cecilia improve her aim by getting her to shoot at targets while they moved at a fast speed. Cecilia tried to teach Naruto how to use a sniper rifle but he respectfully rejected it since the Arios didn't come with a sniper rifle and if they did try then her sniper probably wouldn't work since both of there IS's ran on different cores and since they had different cores Naruto would be unable to use the standard IS's energy weapons while Cecilia could not use any of the Arios's GN energy weapons. But if they had weapons that carried physical rounds or caused physical damage then they would be able to share those weapons.

But Naruto did teach her how he used his GN twin beam rifle effectively even when he was moving at high speeds. Eventually both of them went to get a drink from a vending machine in the Arena and when they came back they saw that Ichika and Charles looked like they were going to be having a battle so both of them took a seat and watched the fight play out.

"So Naruto do you think that Ichika-san has gotten better since he started piloting IS's?"

"Well from what I've seen Ichika-san has gotten better but he still has a lot to improve if he's ever going to reach his sister's level." Said Naruto as he took a sip of his drink and looked to see that Ichika had been defeated by Charles.

"So how do you pilot IS's so well Naruto-san?"

"Well my father is an IS researcher and my mother used to test pilot IS's for Celestial being industries before I took the job from her. Whenever she was free after piloting she would always be talking about the IS that she was testing to my father so I would always listen in and I picked up a few things, with extra physical training I was ready when they discovered that I could pilot an IS."

"I see."

Tossing his drink he got back into the arena and restarted his practice while Charles led Ichika through the basics of using a gun in an IS and to his surprise he did pretty well which got Houki and Rin angry at Ichika since he didn't do so well when they taught him. When suddenly one student announced.

"Hey, look over there." This got everyone's attention as they turned to find Laura Bodewig in her IS standing atop one of the hangars.

"No way! It's Germany's third generation model. But I heard that it was still undergoing trials there."

Laura's IS now turned to face Ichika as Houki told Rin that she was the one that slapped Ichika and she was also Germany's national representative candidate.

"Orimura Ichika." Said Laura.

"What?" said Ichika as he handed the rifle back to Charles.

"I heard that you possessed a personal unit, as well so I will get to my point. Fight against me."

"No. I don't have a reason to fight you."

"You may not, but I do."

"It doesn't have to be this moment, does it? The class league matches are coming up soon so you can wait until then."

"Then . . ." Said Laura as she got her IS's main weapon ready to fire and fired at Ichika but before he could raise his defenses Charles had brought out a shield and defended Ichika from the shot while Naruto fired off a warning shot at Laura being very careful not to damage the hangar that she was standing in.

"Throwing the gauntlet like that . . . looks like Germans have a short temper." Said Charles as he aimed his weapons at her while Naruto just looked at Laura with his GN twin beam rifle aimed right at her while he brought out the GN sub-machine gun on his wrist and it was also aimed at Laura.

"A second generation model made in France dares to stand before me? While an IS made by an unknown company helps."

"Yes it does since it's more likely to work than a German third generation model who knows when it will be fit for mass production."

"Also the Arios is no unknown it holds a core that was not made by Tabane Shinonono and it can still fight on par with other units powered by her cores and possibly beyond." This got Laura's attention as she had heard the rumor about an IS that carries a core that was not made by Tabane Shinonono and it had beaten two other representative candidates with ease.

Suddenly a noise came over the intercom. "You guys! What are you doing?!"

"Humph I will stand down today. But I will make you pay." Said Laura as her IS returned to its standby mode and walked away while Houki came up to Ichika and asked what was her deal with him while Naruto simply looked away knowing what her deal was with him.

After the practice Naruto quickly changed out of his uniform and stepped out only to bump into Honne Nohotoke.

"Ow. That hurts."Said Honne as she rubbed her bottom.

"I'm sorry Nohotoke-san." Said Naruto as he helped her up.

"Don't worry about it Namikaze-kun, I'll be fine, anyway I was coming to find one of the boys because I need their help." Said Honne.

"What's wrong Honne?" asked Naruto.

"I can't explain it but if you follow me the president of the student council can explain it to you in more detail so just follow me." Said Honne as she dragged Naruto to the council room.

Inside the council room. There was Tatenashi Sarashiki working on some paperwork just as Honne burst into the room. "Hey Tatenashi I brought one of the boys here for you." Putting the paperwork down she stood up.

"Hello Naruto, I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here right?"

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Alright you're here because I would like you to join the student council." Said Tatenashi.

"Um alright but why should I join the student council?"

"It's simple really I noticed that all three boys in the academy haven't joined a club yet so I'm going to have all of you join the student council. They argued back and forth for a while before Naruto finally relented and joined the student council, Tatenashi also got Naruto to ask Ichika and Charles to join the student council as well. Naruto told her that he would bring them by tomorrow and when he was done he left for his room.

Entering it he saw Ichika standing over Charles while he was lying in bed. "What's wrong with Charles Ichika?"

"Um nothing much he's just not feeling well." Replied Ichika while he patted Charles on the shoulder and he gave a 'cough'. Naruto was about to change out of uniform when there was a knock at the door, going over he opened it to see that Cecilia was standing there.

"Hey Cecilia-san what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was just wondering if you would like to go and grab some dinner together?" asked Cecilia as she tried to hide her blush.

"Sure why not after all the trouble that I had with the student council I could use some food to get rid of this stress." Said Naruto while Cecilia wrapped her hand around Naruto's and walked towards the cafeteria along the way they met Houki who asked if Ichika was in their room, telling her yes she went off to get him for what looked like extra training.

Entering the cafeteria they saw that it was not very crowded so ordering today's special they found a seat and ate as they exchanged small talk between themselves.

Halfway into the meal Ichika came in with Houki at his side carrying a blade. Grabbing their food they joined Naruto and Cecilia for dinner. After they were finished Naruto and Cecilia left to go for a walk around the school compound while Ichika just tried to send a signal to Naruto to help him but Naruto just ignored him since he could use the extra practice.

'Curse you Naruto-san, but I'll get you back later.' Thought Ichika as he was inwardly crying about the prospect of training with Houki.

"That was a good meal huh Cecilia?"

"Yeah that was Naruto-san." Said Cecilia as both of them walked through the park hand in hand. Eventually they came onto a bench where they took a seat and talked. About how much they have come since the beginning when they were at each other's throats over Ichika's stupidity and now they were here so Cecilia placed her head on Naruto's shoulder as they looked at the moon and stars.

"I hope that we can always stay like this Naruto-san."

"We will I promise Cecilia." Said Naruto as he placed his head on top of hers.

Soon it got late so both of them said their goodbyes and returned to their dorm room.

When Naruto reached his dorm room he saw that both Ichika and Charles were already asleep so he quietly took a shower and went to bed thinking about the time that he spent with Cecilia.

While Cecilia returned to her room and laid on her bed as she held her hand and thought about the moment in which they held hands yesterday during lunch and just now before falling asleep a smile on her face.

The shortest chapter that I have ever written. Mostly due to a lack of inspiration on my part but the next chapter will be longer since there will be fighting in it. Anyway leave a review or thoughts about this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9

The class was now gathered in it as rumors about winning a date with Ichika ran wild in the room but when Ichika stepped in all the rumors stepped in and Rin left for her own classroom while homeroom begun. After class Naruto received a message from Tatenashi that he was needed in the council room so he told Cecilia to go towards practice first while he grabbed Ichika and Charles and told them about the situation they were in. So he led them towards the council room.

There they met Tatenashi and they had the same argument that Naruto had with Tatenashi herself and in the end they also gave up and joined the student council. So since all of them were in the Student council she explained to them the rules of the student council and then she dropped the bomb on them. She told them that they would be rented out to the other clubs so as to increase activity in the club during their second year which got all three boys to sweat drop.

When all was said and done they were now heading towards the arena. When suddenly three students ran by them. "I heard that three national candidate representatives are having a mock battle in the third arena!" This got all three boys attention as they ran towards the arena.

When they arrived they saw that a couple of students were already in the arena watching the fight play out and from the looks of it things were not working out so well for Cecilia and Rin since they were fighting against Laura.

"It's Fan-san and Alcott-san!" said Charles.

"And Laura Bodewig, too." Said Houki.

"What are they doing?" Asked Ichika.

Rin now fired her cannons at Laura. "Take this!"

However Laura simply put her hand out and stopped the blast heading straight for her.

"What!? She stopped the Ryuuhou!" exclaimed Ichika as he was surprised by what happened while everyone around him eye's narrowed.

"It's an AIC." Said Charles.

"That's why she didn't even consider dodging Ryuuhou." Said Houki.

"AIC? What's that?" asked Ichika.

"It stands for Active Inertia Canceller also known as Inertial Arrest Ability. It's the Schwarzer Regen main defence." Answered Naruto as Ichika turned back to the fight happening.

"Do you actually get it Ichika?"

"I just saw it and that's enough Naruto-san."

Rin was now raining shots down on Laura but she skillfully dodged each one of them before blocking one shot just to show Rin how futile her efforts were.

"I can't believe my weapons work so poorly against her." Said Rin as wires suddenly came out of Laura's IS frame causing Rin to shoot upwards dodging each of the wires before one of the wires caught and wrapped around her legs.

"How laughable to call that level of machine a third generation model." Said Laura as laser blast rained down on her from Cecilia's bits so Laura swerved out of the way to dodge the laser blasts, Cecilia also fired her missiles at Laura which got her to fly off into the air to dodge each one of them and she eventually raised her AIC to stop the bits fire which allowed Cecilia to get a lock on her with her sniper rifle.

"You're frozen there."

"So are you." Said Laura as she got her railgun in position and fired just as Cecilia opened fire causing both shots to hit each other and explode. Laura now pulled on one of the wires which brought Rin flying into Cecilia and sending both of them flying into the ground below.

From the sidelines everyone watched the match and was horrified at the level of brutality that Laura was using against the two girls.

When the dust from the crater cleared Laura was now floating in front of both Rin and Cecilia as a grin appeared on her face. Turning around Rin charged the Ryuuhou for max power.

"How naive of you to use a time consuming pressure weapon in this situation." Stated Laura as she got her IS to fire at one of Rin's charging cannons destroying it and also hurting her. Cecilia took this opportunity and fired off one more missile at Laura at near point blank range surprising her.

This distraction allowed Rin and Cecilia to fall back while they waited for the smoke to clear.

"A missile at that close range . . . you're quite reckless." Said Rin.

"Save your complaints for later. But I'm sure that damage was inflicted at that range." Said Cecilia as both of their eyes widened when the dust cleared and there stood Laura her arms crossed over her chest without a scratch one her IS.

"Is that all? Well then it's my turn." Said Laura as two wires came out from the side of her IS, both of them flew and wrapped themselves around Cecilia and Rin's neck. Both of them tried to tear the wires off but they couldn't and were now being dragged towards Laura.

Touching down Laura delivered a punch into Rin's face while she kicked Cecilia in the shoulders. Laura was now beating on Rin as warnings ran through there IS's warning them of imminent danger.

"That's horrible their shield energy is not going to last!" said Charles while Naruto gripped the railings in anger.

"If the damage accumulates and the IS forcibly shuts down, then their lives could be in danger!" Said Houki as Naruto's eyes widened and he ran back into the locker room.

The wire wrapped around Cecilia's neck now picked her up allowing Laura to deliver a kick that destroyed the wrist guards of the blue tears IS. Now she turned to Rin and gave her another punch Rin brought up her arms to defend herself but Laura just punched the armor until it too was destroyed.

Ichika was now banging on the shield around the arena yelling. "Stop it! Laura! Stop it!" This got Laura's attention and she turned and gave Ichika a knowing smirk. "That girl . . ."

Stepping back Ichika was about to transform into Byakushiki when suddenly an enormous blast of energy came from behind them breaking through the barrier and the Arios with armor that was attached to it and a huge cannon charged through the hole while Ichika was right behind the Arios and charged through the hole in the barrier.

"Ichika! Namikaze-san!"

Ichika landed on the ground while the Arios charged Laura with a beam saber drawn. "Let them GO!" This got Laura's attention who raised up her AIC just in time to block the strike from Naruto.

'Damn it I was too slow.'

The struggling Rin and Cecilia now dropped to the floor as there IS deactivated.

"Emotional and linear motion, a prime example of a fool. You're no match for me! And nothing more than a triviality before Schwarzer Regen and me! Perish!" Said Laura as her railgun came down and was aimed right at Naruto. But before she could fire Ichika came from the side and tried slashing at her but missed. This momentary distraction allowed Naruto to retreat back to Cecilia and Rin's position so picking both of them up he flew towards the hole in the barrier and dropped them off with Charles and Houki while Ichika held Laura's attention. Returning to the match he saw that Ichika was now being dragged towards Laura one of her wires wrapped around the Byakushiki's wrist so materializing his shield he charged forward and slashed the wire in two surprising Laura and sending Ichika flying back.

"How could you have sliced apart my wires?!" shouted out Laura as she brought on of her beam sabers out and was about to strike at Naruto's exposed side however she was stopped by Orimura-sensei holding one of the Uchigane's katanna.

"Instructor!"

"Great. This is why dealing with kids is so stressful."

"Orimura-sensei."Said Naruto as he landed on the ground.

"Chifuyu-nee." Said Ichika as he picked himself off the ground.

"Having a mock battle is great. But I can't ignore something that causes the destruction of a barrier. I'll have you settle this fight in the intra-class tournament."

"If that is what you wish, Instructor." Said Laura as her IS went back to its standby mode.

"Orimura. Namikaze. Both of you don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No Sensei. I don't have a problem with that." Said Naruto.

"Y-yeah."

"Your answer should be "yes" when addressing a teacher, Orimura."

"Y-yes." Replied Ichika.

"Very well then I hereby ban all battles until the Intra-Class Tournament. Dismissed!" Ordered Orimura-sensei as Naruto and Ichika's IS returned to their standby mode and they proceeded towards the stands where Charles was watching over Cecilia and Rin along with Houki. So leaving the arena they headed towards the medical bay to get Rin and Cecilia admitted into it to check them for any injuries.

[Medical bay]

Cecilia and Rin were now in lying down in beds as the doctor just left after bandaging them up.

"Well the doctor says that both of you are going to live, just have plenty of rest and liquids over the next few days." Said Naruto as he stepped back into the room while Ichika watched over them and Charles held a tray with two glasses of water.

"We didn't need saving." Said Rin.

"That's right if we had continued, we would have won that match against Laura." Said Cecilia.

"You guys . . ." said Ichika as Charles walked over to them.

"Trying to act tough like that." Said Charles.

"Act tough?" asked Ichika while Naruto just raised an eyebrow at how unperceptive Ichika was.

"You're just embarrassed . . . because of a poor showing in front of the people that you like, right?" Said Charles as he handed over the glass of water to them.

"I-I-I have no clue what you're talking about!" Stammered Rin while Cecilia just looked away as a blush formed on her face.

"Well any way, how did you two end up in a battle with Laura?" asked Naruto while the two girls took a drink and promptly spat it out.

"Well . . ."

"How should I put it . . . It was because she insulted a woman's pride." Answered Cecilia which got mystified looks from the boys.

"Oh did she speak badly of Ichika-" But Charles was interrupted by Rin covering his mouth with her hand.

"You seriously have a big mouth, you know that?!" Said Rin while Ichika came up to her.

"Stop it Rin. You're hurt so stop moving around." Said Ichika as he came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder which sent a painful jolt through her body.

"See? You're hurt. You idiot so stop acting tough."

"Who are you calling idiot, you idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

"What's wrong with you Rin?"

Suddenly the room started to shake as the door burst open revealing a few girls.

"Orimura-kun!"

"Dunoa-kun!"

"Namikaze-kun!"

Now all three boys were cornered in one side of the room.

"Wh-what's this?" asked Ichika.

"Wh-what is it, everyone?" asked Charles.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto as all the girls held up fliers.

"Look!"

So taking one each they read through them.

"In the upcoming intra-class tournament, to stage more realistic mock battles, you are required to participate in pairs. Those who do not choose their own pairs will be assigned a partner through a lottery."

"Anyway, partner with me Orimura-kun."

"Partner with me, Dunoa-kun!"

"Be my partner Namikaze-kun!"

"E-er . . . I'm sorry! But I'm partnering up with Charles, so please forgive me!" said Ichika as he put his hands together praying for forgiveness while he thought.

'This is for leaving me with Houki the other day Naruto-san.'

Suddenly all the attention in the room shifted towards Naruto while he thought. 'Damn you Ichika. You must be punishing me for the other day.' Now he was looking for a way out and saw it.

"Sorry everyone but I've already got a partner. It's Cecilia." Said Naruto as he gave a nervous laugh and hoped that the girls bought it.

Now the girls turned around and whined about not getting one of the boys to partner up with them while Naruto gave a sigh of relief.

Charles now spoke. "Um . . . Ichika?" but before he could answer he was pulled to the side by Rin.

"Ichika! Partner with me!" We're childhood friends, aren't we?!"

While this was going on Naruto walked over to Cecilia's bed. "Sorry about that but I hope you don't mind being my partner during the tournament."

"Of course I don't mind Naruto; I just wish that you didn't use me as a scapegoat." Answered Cecilia as a blush came onto her face.

"Sorry Cecilia-san. But it was just a spur of the moment but I would have partnered with you anyways."

Suddenly a new voice came from the door. "I don't think so." It was Yamada-sensei and from the looks of things she did not have good news.

"The damage to your respective IS units is over level C so I can't permit your participation in the tournament."

"What?! But I can still fight!"

"I cannot accept that either!" Said Cecilia.

"No means no. They need to be fully repaired, or else fatal flaws can surface later which may put your life in danger." Said Yamada-sensei.

Rin now had a thoughtful look in her eyes as she turned to Ichika and Charles. "Listen you two! You have to win the tournament! I'll be supporting you from the front lines."

"Y-yeah. You can count on us." Said Ichika.

"Thank you. We'll do our best to meet your expectations." Said Charles as he gave Rin a smile while Yamada-sensei just gave them all a very simple smile and said something about friendship.

When all was said and done the girls returned to their beds while Ichika and Charles left for the dorms and Naruto stayed behind to talk to Cecilia about the tournament.

"I'm sorry that I can't fight alongside you during the tournament Naruto."

"Don't worry about it Cecilia. I'll just wait until the tournament day to get a random partner so no loss there." Said Naruto. "So are you hungry if you are then I'll go and get something from the cafeteria for you."

"I'd love that Naruto." Said Cecilia as Naruto left to get food for both of them. But just as he was about to leave the room he turned around and asked Rin if she wanted anything she respectfully said no and so he went on his way.

Returning later. Naruto brought Cecilia a tray of today's special and proceeded to feed her since she was still weak from her fight with Laura.

'Don't worry I'll beat Laura for you.' Thought Naruto as he fed Cecilia when they were done he tucked her in and left returning the trays before going back to the dorms for sleep.

Entering he saw that Charles and Ichika were already asleep. 'Wow those two always seem to be asleep whenever I come back.' Thought Naruto as he quietly took a shower and thought off various strategies to take Laura down and when he was done with that he slipped on his sleepwear and fell asleep.

Over the next few days leading up to the tournament, Naruto spent his time getting used to the new GN cannon that the Arios's heavy weapon pack came with along with the GN missile launchers that were attached to the Arios in addition he also made sure that the systems in the Arios were working at 100% so as to ensure the best performance. In between meal times he would also visit Cecilia in the medical bay until she was set to be released on the day of the tournament.

Now the Ichika and Charles were in the locker room changing into their uniforms.

"This is pretty amazing." Said Ichika while Charles appeared from around the corner.

"The scouts are here to see the seniors, while others are here to see the juniors to evaluate their improvement over the past year." Said Charles as Ichika wore his top and thought about something.

"Looks like the match against Bodewig-san is the only thing on your mind."

Turning around Ichika simply replied. "Oh, yeah I suppose so."

"Don't let your emotions affect you during the match Ichika. I think that Bodewig-san is possibly the strongest in the freshman class right now because of the AIC on the Schwarzer Regen so pay attention during the fight." Said Charles.

"I wouldn't say that Charles. Arios still has many cards that it hasn't used yet so don't count us out just yet." Said Naruto as he walked up to them already in his uniform with a serious look on his face.

Suddenly the screen changed and now the matchups were on.

"The matchups are out." Said Charles as he walked up to the screen to get a closer look Naruto right behind him. Their eyes now widened as they saw the matchups.

'W-what are they doing?'

'This pairing and match means that . . .'

Naruto Namikaze, Houki Shinonono VS Charles Dunoa, Orimura Ichika.

And done. A note to all reading the story the next few chapters which include the ending is where we will go way off the cannon railroad before coming back to it so expect surprises. Also I'm going to need some help anyone know a story where epic battles happen between robots. If you guys do know the story leave it in your review or PM me. So leave a review or thoughts about this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Both pairs were now on the field looking at each other as they waited for the counter to finish counting down so as to start the battle. Naruto had the Arios's GN shield and GN twin beam rifle out while Houki had the standard katanna out.

"Who'd have thought that we'd have to fight each other in the first round huh Ichika?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but just because we're friends don't expect me to go easy on you." Said Ichika.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Ichika." Said Naruto. 'I will beat you to get to Laura . . . for Cecilia.'

[Flashback]

Naruto was now on his way to the locker room so as to get himself ready for the tournament. This was when he ran into Cecilia and she was apparently waiting for him.

"Cecilia? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the spectator stand?" Asked Naruto.

"I will be there Naruto I just wanted to say something to you before the tournament started." Said Cecilia.

"Alright, what is it?"

Cecilia now closed the gap between them and placed a kiss on his cheek. "For luck Naruto."

Naruto stood stunned as he had received his first kiss from a girl. "Thanks Cecilia, I'll win this for you." Said Naruto as both of them separated and went their separate ways.

[End flashback]

The counter was now at 5

4

3

2

1

"I will beat you!" shouted out Naruto and Ichika as both of them charged at each other. However Naruto charged past Ichika and headed straight for Charles, leaving Houki to handle Ichika.

'Damn Naruto-san knows that the Uchigane doesn't have any long range weapons so if he takes care of Charles then I'll have to take care of Houki.' Thought Ichika as he blocked a strike from Houki.

Meanwhile Naruto and Charles were locked in a battle of guns. Naruto with his GN weapons while Charles had his automatic weapons, both of them circled each other and opened fire, Naruto managed to dodge Charles bullets but Charles had to raise his shield which allowed Naruto to return fire much faster than Charles could fire bullets thus giving him a momentary advantage. However Charles now switched to his SMG and his semi-automatic weapons and flew in the direction of Ichika while dodging the shots coming from Naruto.

Noticing this Naruto flew after Charles but he had already reached Ichika and tossed him his semi-automatic rifle which allowed him to fly off and rain down shots on Houki. Unfortunately for her the Uchigane did not have any long range weapons so Houki was a sitting duck. She tried to block various shots from Ichika however she faltered and a shot went through and hit her, this got Naruto's attention so he broke off from his chase with Charles and began to attack Ichika.

However this gave Charles a chance and he began to open fire with everything that he had on Houki. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw this. 'So that was their plan after all, it was to get me to turn my attention on Ichika while Charles rained down fire upon Shinonono-san since he carries a heavier payload of weapons than Ichika.'

Naruto tried to turn around and shift his attention towards Charles again but Ichika came out and tried to strike him down.

"Sorry Naruto-san but I can't let you do that." Said Ichika as he tried to strike Naruto.

Taking out one of his beam sabers Naruto blocked a strike from Ichika. "This was your plan all along huh Ichika? To separate me from Shinonono-san so that Charles could defeat her."

[Inside the control room]

Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei were now watching the fight play out.

"So that was their plan all along. To separate Namikaze-kun and Shinonono-san from each other?" Asked Yamada-sensei.

"It would seem that way but Namikaze is smart so he was able to deduce that from the setup that they were using so he charged towards Charles while leaving Shinonono-san to deal with Ichika but it seems like they managed to switch their opponents around to their advantage." Said Orimura-sensei. "Namikaze is an all rounder in battle due to the Arios and the equipment that it has while Shinonono-san is only useful in close combat because of the lack of long-range weapons on the Uchigane and the fact that Namikaze can't share weapons with her does not help them at all."

[The match]

Charles was now opening fire upon Houki while she tried to block the shots with her katanna but soon she was overwhelmed by the shots fired from Charles and she ran out of shield energy making her drop to her knees in defeat.

'Damn it, I wasn't careful enough. I'm sorry Naruto-san but you will have to finish this fight by yourself.' Thought Houki as Charles disengaged from his fight with her and turned his attention onto Naruto, who was trying to slash at Ichika but he kept blocking each of the strikes.

As Ichika dodged another of Naruto's strikes bullets came from the side as Charles rejoined Ichika and Naruto saw that Houki was taken out by Charles.

'Damn it. Looks like it's just me and them.' Thought Naruto as he drew out both his beam sabers.

Naruto now waited for any movement from Charles and Ichika while he thought of a plan that could hopefully defeat them. In the spectator seats Cecilia watched the match play out with worry since it was Naruto against two targets that could cover each other weaknesses.

'Naruto . . .'

Ichika now charged forward while Naruto tried to fall back but Charles appeared from Ichika's back and opened fire upon him dropping his shield energy by a little bit. Naruto released his GN sub-machine gun on his wrist and opened fire upon Charles but Ichika slashed at his arm making its angle drop and shoot the floor.

Naruto was taken aback by their combination so he flew into the air to escape from the fight for the moment but Charles was right on his tail as he chased Naruto down while Ichika was right behind him. Charles fired upon Naruto but he just blocked them with his shield while Ichika took this chance and thrusted his blade forward aimed at taking Naruto down to the ground. It succeeded as Naruto slammed into the ground and just laid there motionless. Charles now landed next to Naruto and passed Ichika a shotgun while Charles himself used his machine guns, taking aim both of them fired upon the downed Arios.

The shots fired made an enormous cloud of dust. Putting their weapons down Ichika and Charles waited for the dust to clear as the crowd held its breath to see the outcome of the match. The cloud began to clear and in it was a sphere of green particles, the sphere soon became less dense as the Arios could now be seen on the inside of the sphere and it was now armed with its GN heavy weapons while it had two attachments on its shoulders.

"W-what how could the Arios survive that barrage?" stammered out Ichika as he saw the Arios in the sphere.

"Could it be an AIC?" asked Charles.

"No, this is Celestial being industries answer to the AIC. They call it a GN barrier; it uses GN particles that the Arios's engine creates to form a barrier of various densities depending on the situation that the Arios is face with." Said Naruto."It also allows me to do this!"

The GN particles now became less dense as the Arios raised his GN cannon and fired a beam that was more powerful then what they had seen Naruto use during the match against Laura. Charles came in front of Ichika and tried to block the blast but his shield was horribly damaged so Charles tossed it to the side.

Naruto now fired the GN Vulcan's on the side of the GN cannon while flying into the air, Ichika went in front of Charles to block the shots with the Yukihira. The packs on the back of the Arios now opened out and out flew missiles that descended onto the field bombing Ichika and Charles.

'That should be enough.' Thought Naruto as he landed on the ground and waited for the dust to clear, but from out of the dust Charles came charging forward and jabbed his Shield pierce straight into Naruto's gut and fired off a few rounds sending Naruto flying backwards and onto his knees.

"Gah! So that's the 2nd generation IS's most powerful weapon." Said Naruto as he tried to pick himself off the ground but was too disoriented.

Ichika now activated Reiraku Byakuya and charged forward at the downed Arios. "RAGH!" And just when he was about to strike downwards. The Arios suddenly disappeared and a huge amount of GN particles were seen left behind.

[Insert Gundam 00 Fight]

Suddenly shots rained down on Ichika and looking above he could see that it the Arios and it was now glowing red as what appeared to be two more Arios's were behind the main one, the Arios was now heading straight for Ichika with a beam saber drawn but Ichika brought the Yukihira up to block the incoming strike from the Arios but the Arios disappeared from Ichika's view and appeared behind him and using it's shield it gripped the Byakushiki in the center and charged straight for Charles. Charles fired at the Arios however it simply sliced through all the bullets before slicing one of the Raphael revive's guns in half, Charles tried to dodge out of the way of another strike aimed at him but Naruto round housed kicked Charles sending backwards while the Arios released the Byakushiki which crashed into Charles.

Arios now shot into the air and rematerialized its GN heavy weapon pack. Taking aim the Arios rained down GN blasts and missiles from all angles as all the spectators watched the match play out and were awed by the sheer power of the Arios's new power while the VIP's attention had fully shifted onto the Arios's as it showed its new power.

[Control room]

Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei watched the match play out as they had set up a movement counter to track the Arios when it disappeared from Ichika's view and were now amazed at the speed that the Arios was now going.

"Orimura-sensei how is it possible for an IS to achieve such speed. Not even the Ignition boost on Orimura-kun's IS can go that fast?" asked Yamada-sensei as she watched the Arios take Ichika down easily and headed straight for Charles.

"I-I don't know Yamada-sensei. In all my years of working with IS's I have never seen anything like this." Said Orimura-sensei.

[Stands]

Cecilia watched the match play out and saw the raw power that the Arios now revealed. 'Is this the untapped potential within the Arios that you are only now using Naruto?'

[With Laura]

She was also watching the match play out and was surprised when the Arios used a shield ability similar to the Schwarzer Regen. But now she was beginning to see why people were always surprised whenever the Arios came into battle, it was now displaying some kind of ability that made it faster and stronger. But what she couldn't tell was what were those two other things right behind the Arios.

'Those two thing behind the Arios when it flies by. Just what are they . . . No they couldn't be afterimages! Then that means that the Arios is moving at a very fast speed.'

[Back to the match]

Houki's mouth dropped at seeing the Arios rain down fire upon Ichika and Charles from various angles creating an enormous dust cloud when it finally stopped the Arios was just flying there and the crowd could get a better look at the Arios, it's white parts now had a reddish-hue to them and GN particles were coming out of its engine much faster.

"This is Trans-am." Said Naruto. "Arios's trump card."

[End fight]

The dust cloud cleared and both Ichika and Charles were now on their knees, there IS's powered down. "Winner: Houki Shinonono and Naruto Namikaze." Said the announcer as the Arios landed on the ground returning to its normal color scheme before returning to its standby mode as Naruto fell to his knee.

"Cough cough."

"Naruto-san, are you ok?" Said Houki as she ran over to her partner's side.

"Cough, I'll be ok Shinonono-san. It's just the strain of using the Trans-am system." Said Naruto as he picked himself up.

"Trans-am?"

"Yes. It was when the Arios went red during the fight. During Trans-am the GN drive operates at full power and thus releases all the GN particles that are stored within it to operate at its maximum output. So in theory during Trans-am mode the Arios will perform three times better but the mode only lasts about three minutes before it forcefully shuts down and the Arios becomes heavily weakened by the loss of energy." Said Naruto as he and Houki walked back into the resting area to watch the next match happen while Charles and Ichika walked the other way to proceed to the spectator stands to watch the remaining matches.

On the way Naruto got both of them a couple of drinks as they sat and waited for the rest of the matches to play out. All the while they talked about how they should handle fights like that again. When they were done they saw that Laura was fighting with her partner Sarashiki Kanzashi, Kanzashi was using an Uchigane that she had personally customized to fire missiles and other long range projectiles.

So when Naruto told Houki that when they fought Laura and Kanzashi they would have to do it together because of Laura's AIC, since Naruto was unsure if Trans-am mode would be fast enough to defeat her and they would have to first defeat Kanzashi since her IS has long range weapons that would give Houki trouble.

When they were finally called forth for one more match before the semi-finals where they would face Laura and Kanzashi. Now they were faced with two students in the standard Uchigane and they had to beat them to get to Laura and Kanzashi.

[Minutes later]

The two girls in the Uchigane were on their knees; their shield energy had run out. Houki and Naruto were announced the winners and they proceeded towards the break room for their final break before the semi-finals. Watching the screen they saw that Laura and Kanzashi had also beaten their opponent with ease though it was more due to Laura's efforts since her IS was stronger. The semi-finalists were now given a break to gather themselves before the semi-finals begun. Ichika, Charles, Cecilia along with Rin had come in to congratulate them on their victory.

"Hey Naruto-san, Houki congratulations on making it to the semi-finals." Said Ichika with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ichika, no hard feelings about taking your place in the semi-finals right?"

"Oh don't worry about it Naruto-san. You were the better pilot so I guess you deserve this place." Said Ichika a little bit of sadness evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Ichika I'll beat Laura for you as well. You're my friend so I won't allow her to hurt you."

"Thank you Naruto-san."

Suddenly Ichika was hit on the head by Rin who was berating him on not winning the match against Naruto. Ichika gave a nervous chuckle before he found that he could not answer Rin's questions.

Cecilia now walked over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Naruto, congratulations on getting this far in the tournament." Said Cecilia as she gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks Cecilia."

"So are you ready for the match against Laura."

"I'll have to be. But don't worry about it I'll be fine."

"Alright Naruto. Um . . . after the tournament would you like to go out sometimes during the weekends perhaps on a date." Asked Cecilia as a blush came onto her face.

"Sure Cecilia I'd love that. We'll set it up after the tournament." Replied Naruto. Now the announcement came for the spectators to return to the stand and to prepare for the Semi-final. Cecilia left to the stands while Naruto left to the arena, along the way he suddenly felt a chill run down his spine.

'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? It's probably nothing but I should probably keep watch during the semi-finals.'

[Unknown location]

"Now the time has come for the world to see the destruction of the one thing that they hold dear to themselves. The age of IS will fall by the very weapons that they have developed. Group 1 move out your target is the IS academy! Deliver the message to them, their day of reckoning is here!" said a voice as hangar doors opened and out flew multiple grey IS units that were releasing red particles heading towards the IS academy.

And done. I would like to thank all the people that sent me the message directing me to stories that could help mine. That final scene was just a taste of what off-cannon for me means so expect an explosive ending. Also I've been thinking of doing a persona 3 crossover with Naruto like going back to LOVE then we transition it into persona 4 what do you guys think? Give me your thought and don't forget to review or if you guys have any questions I'll try to answer them but no spoilers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11

The tournament had restarted and now Naruto and Houki were facing Laura and her partner Kanzashi.

"To think that we would be fighting each other in the semi-finals and here I thought we would have fought during the first round just to prove who is stronger." Said Laura.

"You'll pay for what you did to Cecilia."

"Hahaha. I would like to see you try."

5

4

3

2

1

"I will defeat you!" shouted Naruto as he charged forward towards Kanzashi while Houki followed right behind him.

Kanzashi saw this coming and pulled back firing her Niigata's beam cannons and a few missiles at Naruto. Using his shield he destroyed the missiles before he blocked the beams heading towards them Houki charged forward and slashed at Kanzashi, Laura now turned towards Houki and fired her railgun at her, Naruto flew behind Houki and blocked the shot from her and charged towards Laura.

"Shinonono-san, can you handle Kanzashi by yourself?"

"Yes Naruto-san, you take care of Laura." Said Houki as she began to wail upon the Uchigane Niigata and because the Niigata lacked arms it was unable to do much. Before it finally fell to its knees as its shield energy had fallen to zero.

[With Naruto]

Naruto kept his distance as he fired off multiple shots but Laura just put her hand up and stopped the laser blasts before they hit.

"Hmph, this is pathetic show me the power of your IS." Said Laura as she drew out a beam saber and charged right at Naruto but he managed to block the strike in time and just as he was about to counter her move Laura used her AIC to block the strike.

"Hehehe, it's over." Said Laura as the railgun came into firing position and aimed itself at Naruto's chest and just as she was about to fire Houki came out of the corner and tackled the Schwarzer Regen making it miss its target.

"Damn it. Looks like I'll have to take care of this myself." Said Laura as the wires came out of the sides of her IS and wrapped itself around Houki's Uchigane but just as she was about to toss Houki into the air Naruto came up and using his shield he cut the wire apart and fired off shots at Laura which she just blocked with her AIC.

Seeing this Naruto fell back and regrouped with Houki. "We need a new plan Naruto-san. Laura's daggers are giving us trouble."

"Let's try this." Said Naruto as the Arios GNHW pack appeared.

[With the teachers]

Both Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei now watched the footage and noticed that both Houki and Naruto were having trouble taking down Laura and Kanzashi.

"Hmm it would see that the incompatible units that Namikaze and Shinonono-san are using has come back to hinder their abilities."

"What do you mean Orimura-sensei?"

"Naruto's Arios is capable of dealing with Laura's Schwarzer Regen but because of the Uchigane that Shinonono-san is using its holding him back and because Naruto will not allow an ally to be hurt if he can help it."

[Back with Naruto]

"Shinonono-san get behind me and when I give the signal charge forward." Said Naruto as his GN barrier came up around him, raising his GN cannon Naruto fired an even more powerful beam at Laura. "Now Shinonono-san!"

As the GN cannon fired Houki followed right behind it. Laura raised her hand and stopped the GN cannon that pushed her back slightly and also blinded her temporarily; Houki now raised her Katanna and slashed downwards scoring a hit on Laura. Stunned Laura pulled back but Naruto now appeared behind her and kicked her back at the same time he opened fire on her scoring more hits as well as damaging her Railgun.

"I've got you now!" Shouted Laura as she shot out her wires again and wrapped themselves around the Arios's neck, arms and legs.

"Grk."

"Naruto-san!" shouted out Houki but before she could do anything Laura pulled on the wires and used Naruto as a wrecking ball and hit her with the Arios. Sending her flying back at the same time Laura also fired her railgun multiple times at Houki taking her out of the match.

Now focusing her attention on Naruto she saw that he was trying to cut the wires but was unable to reach them with his GN shield. Walking up to him Laura threw a punch at him knocking him to the ground; she then delivered a kick to him.

"If you wanted to avenge the girl then you should have just said so and I would have treated you the same earlier." Said Laura as she threw Naruto left and right smashing him into the ground.

[In the stands]

Cecilia watched in horror as Naruto was used as a weapon knocking Houki back and then him being smashed into the ground.

'Naruto-san . . ."

[Back with Naruto]

Naruto was now picking himself up albeit very slowly. 'Damn it, my shield energy has dropped a little bit. Oturan lend me your strength.' Thought Naruto as his eyes now changed to his red color.

"TRANS-AM!" Shouted Naruto as he now flew into the air dragging Laura right behind him. Laura tried to regain control but she was unable as Naruto kept flying in different directions before she could stabilize herself. Naruto now flew straight at her and delivered a kick to her when the kick landed Naruto finally had an angle to cut all the wires connecting to him.

Materializing his shield he gripped onto Laura's body and flew her straight to the ground smashing her into the ground. Naruto now disappeared from Laura's view as she picked herself out of the crater. Naruto now appeared behind her and slashed at her but she raised her AIC up blocking it but Missiles suddenly impacted on her.

'What . . . he travelled faster than his missiles. No he set his missiles to arrive later than him so that it could give him a chance to strike.' Thought Laura as a missile landed on her but the others impacted around her.

Within the cloud of dust Laura was unable to see anything but she noticed that her shield energy was continuously dropping. When suddenly the Arios appeared right in front of her.

"It's over!" shouted out Naruto as he thrust his GN shield forward.

But just as it was about to hit multiple red laser blasts entered the arena and struck various parts of the arena floor.

Alarms now sounded throughout the arena as shields came up and protected the spectators. While Naruto's stopped his Trans-am mode to conserve his energy for the new enemy as various flashes went through his head. When the dust fully cleared multiple units were now floating in the air and they were releasing red GN particles.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the red particles being released. "Who are you? And how do you have GN drives?"

"We are one and the same." Said the lead unit.

Naruto noticed that this IS was colored a grey and white and it had four purple eyes, half of the units also had a standard rifle whereas the other half had the same rifle but with some kind of attachment.

"Finish the mission."

"Yes sir!" Said the other units as they began to attack the shields to get to the students.

"Laura help me defend the students while I get Shinonono-san and Sarashiki-san to a safe area."

"Alright but I'm doing this for the instructor and not for the students." Said Laura as she flew off to get the GN units.

Flying towards Houki and Sarashiki. Picking them up he flew both of them towards a safe area before returning to help Laura.

[With Laura]

She was now on her knees as the GN units had outright defeated her with their superior numbers as well as tactics. For some reason it seemed as though each one of them were able to tell one another what to do without the need for speaking

"Damn it, is this the power of a Celestial being IS?"

"No!" Shouted Naruto as he flew forward firing his GN twin beam rifle."Those aren't Celestial being IS units, they emit red GN particles Celestial being IS units only produce Green particles. How are you doing Laura?"

"I won't last long in this fight."

"Alright then fall back I'll hold them off until the teachers get here." Said Naruto as he charged at the GN units while Laura retreated into the arena.

[In the stands]

Cecilia was now directing the students towards the exit as she saw that Naruto was now faced with multiple units that had a similar engine used on the Arios.

'Naruto-san please be careful.'

[Back with Naruto]

Naruto was now holding off multiple units as Ichika and Charles came onto the scene and began to hold off a few units but the majority of the units still focused on Naruto. All the while Naruto fought them off he was feeling pain in his head but nothing was wrong with him.

Finally having enough of it he shouted "TRANS-AM!"

Glowing red the Arios shot off and tackled multiple units onto the ground. All the other GN units now focused their fire on Naruto; dodging the beams sent at him he attacked the first unit that reached him breaking their formation, Ichika and Charles tried to draw their fire but the GN units were not interested in them. All the while Naruto was screaming to himself as pain shot through his head.

Suddenly the GN units looked at each other and nodded to each other.

"Our mission is complete; the message has been sent take care of the leader." Said the leader as all of them charged at Naruto and fully enveloped him.

"What!? What are you doing!?" shouted out Naruto.

"Taking care of you." Said the Leaders as their GN drives began to spin wildly as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh-what's happening?" asked Ichika.

"Get out of here Ichika. They're going to explode!" Shouted Naruto as he flew into the air and when he was far enough in the air the GN engines on all the grey units exploded enveloping Naruto in the explosion.

"ARGH!"

[In the stands]

Cecilia watched the footage of the grey units exploding as tears fell down her face. "Naruto!"

[Back with Naruto]

Naruto now crashed to the ground unconscious as the grey units also crashed into the ground dead. Floating forward Ichika and Charles went over to Naruto and picked him up and placed him onto a stretcher as his IS returned to its standby mode.

After placing Naruto on the stretcher Ichika walked up and turned one of the grey units face up revealing its blonde hair?

"Wh-what is going on? Why is Naruto the pilot of the grey unit?" asked Ichika as teachers turned over the other units to reveal Naruto as the pilot and as they turned the units over a thumbdrive fell out of the damaged units.

And done. A short chapter I'm sorry but we're going way off cannon now and I hope you guys like it. As for an explanation wait for the next chapter its filler and will explain certain things about the red GN drives. As for Naruto being the pilot of the grey units just wait for it. Any other questions are accepted through a PM or review so leave a review with thoughts for this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

There was a time skip of about a day or two in between chapters so everyone knows that Charles is a girl and Houki also got her IS in the intervening time.

Chp 12

Kushina was now in the kitchen with Minato preparing dinner

"So Kushina do you think that Naruto will like the new weapons that we made for him?"

"I think he will after all he likes anything that you give him, he will definitely love the new bits that you made for the Arios."

Minato was about to answer when the phone rang.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan I'll get it." Said Minato as he dried his hands and picked up the phone.

"Namikaze residence, Minato speaking how may I help you?"

"Oh hello Orimura-sensei . . . What are you saying?!" Asked Minato as Kushina came out to take a look.

"Minato what's wrong?"

"We have to go to the hospital now Naruto has been admitted there for serious injuries." Said Minato as he grabbed Kushina's arm and headed towards the door.

"What kind of injuries?"

"They think that he could have brain damage after an attack at the school happened."

"The school got attacked?!"

"Yes that's why they want me there to confirm something."

[Hospital later]

Kushina and Minato walked into the hospital room and asked for directions to Naruto's room. When they arrived at their child's room they saw Chifuyu and a girl with blonde hair waiting outside.

"Namikaze-san . . ." Said Chifuyu.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He's inside but he isn't . . ." However before she could finish Minato and Kushina entered to see their child on the bed hooked up to various machines and heavily bandaged.

"Oh Naruto . . ."Said a crying Kushina as she ran forward and gripped his hand while Minato just placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Chifuyu simply stood to the side and allowed Naruto's parents to see their child.

"How did he get injured?" asked Minato.

"It was during the attack on the school. During the attackers last moments they all latched onto Naruto and self-destructed their engines. Naruto flew into the air to ensure that the explosion did not harm the students.

"You also said that you required my expertise in something."

"Oh yes Minato-san if you would just follow me, Kushina-san can remain here with Cecilia to watch over Naruto.

[IS academy]

Minato and Chifuyu walked into a room and turning on the lights it revealed the GN drives that they had managed to salvage from the attackers making Minato's eyes widened.

"H-how is it that GN drives are here and there are so many of them." Asked Minato.

"All of the attackers IS were using these engines but they were emitting red particles."

"No it can't be . . ."

"Minato-san what is it? Do you know what these engines are?"

"Unfortunately I do, many years ago Celestial being industries developed an engine and a black box before the one that the Arios and Kyrios used. They codenamed it the GN Drive Tau, during its experimental run they found that the Tau Drive caused physical harm to any pilot using it and the black box that was designed for it was also unstable. So it was kept in storage while development continued and the product was the GN Drive and the black box that is on the Arios and Kyrios, in essence the Tau Drive is a GN Drive that harms the user. Just after the development of the GN Drive began someone broke into the mainframe of Celestial being industries and stole the schematics and technical data for the GN Drive Tau, to prevent anything from getting out Celestial being industries covered it up."

"So that means that . . ."

"Yes, someone was using our technology to try and destroy the school."

"Is there anything else that needs my assistance? If there isn't then I would like to return to my son." Asked Minato.

"Actually there is but your wife should be here for this, at the same time could she please bring Alcott from the hospital as well." Said Chifuyu as she walked away leaving Minato mystified.

[Minutes later]

Cecilia walked into a meeting room with Kushina, while they were in the hospital both of them exchanged words and now Kushina knew that Cecilia had feelings for her son. In the room were now many people that Cecilia recognized. Ichika, Charlotte, Laura, Rin, Houki and a few others were gathered in there. Not all of them knew each other but all of them had one thing in common, they all possessed personal IS units.

Chifuyu now walked in front of the entire room. "Alright, I thank all of you for gathering here today. As all of you know the school was attacked a few days ago, after the attack this thumbdrive dropped out of one of the units." Said Chifuyu as she held out a thumbdrive and passed it over to Yamada-sensei. "On this thumbdrive was this message."

The screen now came alive as a video was played.

"To all at IS academy, by now you would have known the power that we possess. I issue you an ultimatum destroy all IS units at the academy and we will spare all the students there do not and we will burn the academy to the ground you have been warned. Upon the reading of the message you will have five days to respond with flares from the academy any color will do, if there are no flares then prepare to die for we will arrive at sunset." Said the figure as the background now lit up with hundreds of purple eyes.

The video now faded and silence reined in the room, Chifuyu now came forward and told everyone. "We have sent this video feed to the government and they have given us possible information on the man in the video. He is called Danzo Shimura, ex-commander of a Special Forces division called Root which was designated to create supersoldiers before the advent of IS. However after the IS was introduced his division declined as his Root soldiers were no longer needed instead he began experiments to allow his supersoldiers to pilot IS units. After he was found to have been experimenting on children he went rogue and disappeared. These are what appeared to be the results of the experiments." Said Chifuyu as she pressed a button on the console and multiple pictures of Naruto came up making Kushina and Minato's eyes widen.

Raising her hand Laura asked "Instructor why are you showing us pictures of the Arios's pilot?"

"These are not pictures of Arios's pilot but rather pictures of the attackers." Said Chifuyu as she looked over in Kushina's direction making everyone look in her direction and they saw that she was on her knees crying as Minato was trying to comfort her. When she was ready she stepped forth in front of the class.

"Many years ago when I was in the Special Forces I was assigned a mission to infiltrate a scientist's lab, in it I found Naruto floating in a test tube when we took him to a hospital he couldn't remember anything so I decided to adopt him. In the room where I found Naruto there were various reports on him from medical reports to mission reports. Naruto was the only one left out of nearly a hundred children that underwent the surgery to give them something called Quantum brainwaves along with medically enhancing them to pilot IS units." Said Kushina as all the occupants of the room continued to remain silent.

"Now based on information given to us by the government about Danzo's ethics, we have to assume the worse and prepare for battle. So we are asking for volunteers to come forward to try and defend the school until the Japanese army can return from their overseas exercise to assist us in defending the school." Said Chifuyu as she gave all of them a moment to decide in the end Ichika, Charlotte, Houki, Laura, Rin, Cecilia, Kanzashi and Tatenashi volunteered to help defend the school with the teachers help.

As all the IS pilots left to go about their business after so much had happened within the day, Minato had left to go to see Naruto. Now in the room only remained Kushina and Chifuyu and both of them looked at each other for a moment before Kushina walked up to Chifuyu and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chifuyu-san, I know about your past with Naruto and I'm sorry for everything that he had done to you when he was a soldier under Root, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive him."

Chifuyu turned to look at Kushina. "I-I don't know if I can Namikaze-san . . . give me some time please." Said Chifuyu as she left the room.

[With Cecilia]

She was now sitting at the bench that she and Naruto had been sitting on just a few days ago as she thought all about what was revealed to the pilots in the room. 'Naruto-san was a child soldier when he was young . . . but he doesn't seem like one. If only Oturan were around he would know.'

[With Ichika]

Ichika was now in the cafeteria with Houki, Charlotte and Rin. Each of them were silent as they tried to understand the revelations that was revealed about their friend.

[With Laura]

She now stood atop one of the IS hangars. 'So he was the same as me, a soldier whose only purpose was to fight . . . but why? Why is so he different from other soldiers?'

[With Chifuyu]

She now laid on her bed as she thought about the incident in which she first met Naruto.

[Flashback]

Chifuyu in her IS now charged through the camp and tore it up searching for Ichika which was when she felt bullets on her back, turning around she saw that it was a child that had blonde hair and his red eye was revealed. The child was holding Ichika at gunpoint, Ichika himself was blindfolded.

"Alright back away from the base or your little brother gets a cap in the head." Said the child.

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed as she replied. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's the mission nothing more nothing less."

"Well it looks like your mission has failed. Your entire base is destroyed and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I beg to differ." Said the child as he answered a transmission. "Well looks like my mission is now complete and I'll leave you and your brother."

The child left go of Ichika and knocked him out with the bottom part of the grip before running away. Chifuyu ran forward and caught the falling Ichika as she watched the blonde child run away.

'I will never forget you for as long as I live.'

[End flashback]

Chifuyu gripped her fist in anger as she remembered that incident but she slowly relaxed as another memory entered her mind.

[Flashback]

Chifuyu now watched the screen as Naruto had taken a strike meant for Ichika and was now being used as a weapon before being thrown to the side.

Cecilia fired at the golem and it seemed as though it was down but from the smoke out came the golem a beam cannon aimed for Ichika and just as it was about to fire the Kyrios charged forward and stabbed the beam cannon engulfing both of them in an explosion.

[End flashback]

'Sigh, I don't know what to do, I really don't.' Thought Chifuyu as she turned over and fell asleep.

Over the course of the next few days, the school prepared for the coming battle. The defense plan was for half of the teachers and the entire upper-class students to take defense near the school compound and the remaining students and teachers would be stationed at the frontline. If the attack on the school wasn't bad enough a new experimental IS called the Silver Gospel had malfunctioned and was heading straight for the academy. To stop the Silver Gospel Ichika and Houki would sortie out to deal with it since Ichika could use his barrier void attack combined with the speed of the Akatsubaki Which was Houki's new IS hand delivered by Tabane Shinonono before she disappeared again.

Chifuyu was now standing outside of Naruto's room. Entering it she saw that Naruto was still asleep, walking over to him she said. "Naruto I don't know if you can hear me but . . . I cannot forget what you did all those years ago but I forgive you for what you did to Ichika." Said Chifuyu as she then proceeded out of the room which was when she bumped into Cecilia.

"Oh Alcott, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to say something to Naruto before the fight."

"Alright but hurry." Said Chifuyu.

Walking in Cecilia walked over to Naruto's bedside and held his hand. "Naruto-san please wake up soon we need you, the school needs your help and you promised that we would always be together please don't break your promise. I have to leave now Naruto-kun please wake up soon." Said Cecilia as she placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek and was about to head back to the academy but just as she left the room she felt as though someone was watching her but there was no one else in the room beside her and Naruto.

[Control room]

Chifuyu and Maya were now in the control room with the rest of the support team as they overlooked a map of the entire school compound with all friendly IS units shown on the map as well.

The clock was now counting down for sunset as all IS pilots waited for the inevitable. When the time finally came, all IS unit's radar now came alive with unknown targets that were now appearing.

In the distance the grey units now appeared in mass and behind them was a trail of red particles.

'The time has come for our survival; hopefully we can survive until help arrives.' Thought Chifuyu as she shouted into the intercom.

"All IS units prepare for battle!"

And end because its filler, filler night, alright stupid stuff aside, while the academy is fighting for its survival Ichika and Houki are fighting the silver Gospel and yes that battle will also happen. For a condensed version of the GN Drive Tau's creation-Celestial being industries created it before the GN drive on the Arios and the black box for it is different from the one used on the Arios so in a nutshell it means that Celestial being industries created two different cores that could run an IS. As for the memory thing Naruto can't remember his real name so whenever his name has to be mentioned in a flashback he just puts the name that he was given into the dialogue. Also after this story is done I'm going to come back and edit it so as to make it better as I think that parts of this story are kinda in a mess.

So any further questions can be sent to me via PM or review, also I would like for someone to be my confidant on a new idea that I have if you accept send me a PM and please keep the idea a secret between the two of us. So please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright we're finishing up the story, expect sappy stuff in this chapter and some really stupid writing also plenty of action for you are entering the Trailblazer zone.

Chp 13

"BOOM!"

In the control room, the support team watched as the destroyer stationed at the IS academy went up in flames with the sailors onboard all in life rafts floating in the ocean.

'Shit we just lost one of our support units.' Thought Chifuyu as she turned to a microphone. "Squad 4 deploy and cover area 10."

"Ma'am squad 3 is requesting help at the entrance of the academy."

"Send in squad 5 from the rear guard to back them up."

'Damn it looks like they're moving faster than we expected, if we can't hold the line then it looks like we'll have to fall back to the final defense line.'

[Battlefield]

Charlotte was firing at multiple GN-X units as they fired back while watching each other's back. 'Damn it I have to watch how I use my ammo if I over use then I'm going to be stuck with just my combat knife.' However just as Charlotte was about to turn around and support the teachers when she met the eyes of a GN-X unit.

'Oh damn.'

However she was saved by Laura as she fired her railgun into its back damaging the unit's GN Drive Tau and effectively taking it out of the battle.

"Thanks for the save Laura-san."

"Don't thank me; I was only doing what any good soldier would have done in a battle." Said Laura as she turned around and fired off her wire daggers aiming it at two GN-X units that were about to get past her, using their shield they blocked the wire daggers before they charged straight at Laura. So activating her beam sabers she engaged them in close combat, she brought her blade down on one unit but it blocked it with its beam saber while the other unit came up and tried to kick Laura's side however she blocked it with her A.I.C this gave her a chance to counterattack as she fired her railgun at the GN-X unit blocked by her A.I.C, this caught the GN-X unit off guard as it took the full force of the attack which sent it flying over to Rin's side while Laura finished off the other unit by knocking it's GN beam saber out of its hand and bringing her other beam saber around and cut off one of the GN-X's binder.

[With Rin]

Rin saw the unit that Laura had knocked over to her and spinning around she struck the unit right on its GN Drive Tau taking out of the battle, but that was when two more units seemed to appear and both of them tried to attack the Ryuuhou but Rin had just managed to dodge out of the way and returned fire on the two GN-X units, one of the units brought it's shield up protecting it from the blast however the other unit was not so lucky as it took the full blast to the face damaging the faceguard, the damaged unit's clawed hand now glowed as it charged forward and tried to damage Rin, but she managed to dodge out of the way. 'Damn even their hands can be used as a weapon; this organization really has given their soldiers some very strong weapons.' Rin brought up her blade and hit the damaged unit right in the face causing it to fall back, another unit now came up from the back and was about to clash at Rin but suddenly a blue beam was fired at its GN Drive Tau.

[With Cecilia]

She released her bits and began to supply the front line IS units with cover fire while tears streamed down her face. 'Why? Why would people do this can't they see that using human life like this is wrong.' She thought as she fired her sniper at a unit that was about to strike Rin. When she was about to fire upon multiple units that had landed and began to engage a few teachers in close combat her support position was suddenly attacked by multiple GN-X units in a V formation half of the GN-X units were holding the standard GN weapons while the other half had some sort of attachment on it. Cecilia fired her missiles at them while she sent her bits at them but the GN-X units got into a circle and began to fly around as they opened fire at both the missiles and bits destroying them and causing Cecilia and the others to fall back.

Now the GN-X units were now forced to gather together by the defenders and got into a new formation, just when the academy defenders were about to counterattack with all their forces all the GN-X units rained GN lasers down upon both the academy that they had taken and the academy defenders, this barrage hit most of the defenders and caused a few of the teachers IS's to shut down.

[Control room]

"Orimura-sensei, the academy entrance has taken massive damage and our forces have dropped by 35%."

"Alright then call all frontline forces to fall back to the final defence line. We'll make our final stands there."

"Hai!"

[Frontlines]

A message popped up on all the defenders that still stood after the barrage.

"What?! We're falling back."

"We have to we barely have any forces left to fight back. All forces fallback! Get the wounded out of here first range units cover our retreat." Commanded one of the teachers as she passed over the damaged IS she was carrying over to a student and proceeded to the rear to cover their retreat.

[Final defence line]

The final line of IS defenders now got ready as they charged forward to hold off the attackers while the IS units from the front lines took this time to replenish what they could before they rejoined the battle.

Tatenashi led the charge as she fired off heavy rain and struck the unit that had engaged her first while the teachers and remaining students engaged the first unit that they had met.

Tatenashi fought off the unit that she had previously struck before switching to rusty nail and whipped the beam sabers out of two GN-X units while two teachers charged forward and jabbed their Grey scale into the two GN-X units and fired just as two more units got past them.

[insert song Mou nani mo kowakunai, kowaku wa nai]

[Control room]

"Orimura-sensei two units have gotten past the final defence line!"

"What!"

[Back to the battlefield]

Laura saw the two GN-X units had gotten past them and charged straight at them. One unit detached from flight and fought Laura but she fired her wire dagger at both of them and caught one and slammed it into the other one.

"I won't allow you to reach the school!"

[Flashback]

"Instructor why are you so strong?"

"It's very simple Laura. It's because when I fight I always fight to protect those close to me or even those that cannot do it themselves."

[End flashback]

'I think I finally understand why you did what you did instructor. So I'll follow your teachings and protect those that cannot do it themselves.'

[Meanwhile in the hospital inside Naruto's thoughts]

He was now standing in another form as he watched the fight play out between the academy defenders and the GN-X units.

Cecilia was now firing her missiles at one unit before she had to stop one GN-X from attacking her with its GN claw.

Charlotte was firing her guns into a crowd of GN-X units breaking them out of their formation before she charged forward and hit one with her Grey scale.

Rin blocked one GN-X's claw as it tore itself into one of her blades forcing her to grapple with it.

Laura used her Railgun and wire daggers to push back any attackers that got close to the final defence line.

In the control room Chifuyu, Maya and the support team had to evacuate it as a GN beam got past the final defence line and struck the control room.

While of the coast of an island Ichika and Houki were doing their best to quickly defeat the Silver Gospel so as to return and help defend the academy but the Silver Gospel was just too strong.

"What are you doing lying in that bed for Naruto?"

Turning around Naruto saw that it was Oturan.

"Everyone else is still fighting to the best of their ability." Said Oturan as an older lady appeared beside him.

"I thought that you told me that you would protect those using all the power you had."

"I want to but . . ."

"There are no buts Naruto to protect those close to you especially to your heart so become the soldier that you once were but fight not because you were told to, fight to protect those close to you." Said Soma as she disappeared.

Naruto stared at the sky as something appeared before him and it looked like a necklace. "Soma-san is right, I need power not to fight but rather protect." Shouted Naruto as he ran forward and grabbed the necklace.

[End song]

A nurse later entered the room to check on the patient before she ran out to the doctor. "Doctor patient 030 is . . ."

[The battlefield]

The remaining were finally pushed back all the way to the bunkers and all those with personal IS units looked terrible.

Blue tears was missing the attachment that held its bits and its missile holders were also damaged.

The Raphael-Revive custom II was missing one of its wings and most of its ammo was already spent.

The Shenlong was missing both of its blades and one of its shoulder cannons also its hand guard also showed signs of being struck by the GN claw.

The Schwarzer Regen had its railgun destroyed and most of its wire daggers were sliced apart.

Tatenashi still had all her weapons but she was beginning to grow tired and the teachers IS units were in various state of disrepair.

One unit stepped forward and opened its helmet. "Danzo-sama will allow you one more chance to surrender, bring all your IS units forward and leave the island to its fate."

"We'll never do that! Your Danzo-sama is just some deluded fool that expects people to bow to his orders just because he says so."

"Then say your prayers." Said the clone as it rejoined its comrades in the air and all of them aimed their guns at the IS and academy.

'Damn I wasn't strong enough to protect those that could not.'

'Ichika . . .'

'Just when I found someone that genuinely cared for me."

'Naruto-kun . . .'

"FIRE!" said the leader as shots rained down upon the defenders making all of them close their eyes as the GN beams rained down upon them.

When the defenders finally opened their eyes they saw that around them was an enormous crater and that there were some kind of flying bit like system that defended them from the massive barrage.

"What happened."

Suddenly the bits shifted form and gathered around an IS that was releasing green GN particles.

"No way could it be?"

"It's the Arios!" shouted Cecilia

[Insert Trans-am Raiser]

"Alright then let me show you the true power of a super-soldier." Said Naruto as the Arios's eyes flashed to red and blue.

The bits now realigned themselves around the Arios. "indiscriminate fire!" shouted Naruto as he opened fire upon the GN-X units recklessly while Naruto himself charged forward through all the GN-X units firing wildly with a GN rifle in both hands.

Finally when the GN-X units had managed to regain their composure they began their counter attack by firing their GN rifles at the Arios however the bits were able to block the shot while the Arios returned fire on the unit.

"Do you think you cheap knock-offs can stand up to the true supersoldier!" shouted Naruto.

"TRANS-AM!" The Arios shot into the air firing at all the GN-X' GN Drive Tau's before coming to a stop at the top, the bits now aligned themselves around the Arios as Naruto used his mental calculations to aim at all the GN-X units that he could and fired raining GN beams down upon the helpless GN-X units.

From the ground the defenders and the support team watched the fight play out with awe as Naruto showed them all the true power of a supersoldier that did not just fight but rather to protect those close to their hearts.

"All GN-X units rally to ahh!"

"Commander what should we do?"

"Fire everything you have at him!" The remaining GN-X units now reformed and fired upon the Arios but some of the bits managed to stop the beams from reaching the Arios while the other bit entered another formation that resembled six triangles and fried an enormous beam that struck all the remaining GN-X units.

[End song]

The Arios now returned to its normal color as it touched down on the ground and Cecilia ran up to Naruto and hugged him and he returned it.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Cecilia." Said Naruto.

"You baka, you still kept your promise and that's what matters." Said Cecilia as tears ran down her face.

"I have to go now."

"What why Naruto?"

"Ichika and Houki need my help in fighting the Silver Gospel."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"I'll explain it later. Ichika need my help now." Said Naruto as he flied off.

'Stay safe this time Naruto-kun.'

[Fight with the Silver Gospel]

Ichika had now reached his limit and both he and Houki were beginning to get tired, both of them were also worried about the academy. The Silver Gospel was about to rain down a barrage attack on the two when from the side a laser blast came from the side.

Turning in the laser blasts direction the saw that the Arios was now flying towards them bit floating around it.

"Naruto-san!"

"Both of you get out of here I'll take care of the Silver Gospel."

"B-but the . . ."

"The school is safe, so both of you head back there."

The Arios Charged forward with its bits firing at the Silver Gospel, so the Silver Gospel returned fire by using its bombardment attack. Naruto dodged through all the laser grenades but his bits were not as lucky as the laser grenades were strong enough to damage the bits and the bits seemed to be slower.

'Damn it, it looks like the bit system cannot handle my Quantum brainwaves.' Thought Naruto as he came up to the Silver Gospel and tried to roundhouse kick it but the Silver Gospel dodged out of the way and fired a single beam at the Arios, Naruto had to dodge out of the way and decided to try a different tactic so materializing his GN long blade and short blade he charged at the Silver Gospel and when he was about to strike it the Silver Gospel raised a barrier that stopped the GN blades.

'What how is it that this shield can stop my GN blade?'

[Meanwhile at the academy]

All of the girls were now gathered in what remained of the control room and watched the fight play out between the Silver Gospel and the Arios, when the Silver Gospel's laser grenades damaged Naruto's bits this surprised everyone since Naruto's bits did survive the entire barrage from the GN-X attackers.

[Back to the battle]

Naruto was now having trouble fighting off the Silver Gospel since it kept its distance from Naruto and returned fire at Naruto; spinning around it released a barrage of laser grenades at Naruto, using his GN blades he blocked all the grenades but by the end his GN blades were too damaged to be used so he tossed them aside and materialized his GN sword and charged at the Silver Gospel.

The Silver Gospel dodged all the strikes from Naruto while Naruto had to dodge its laser grenades. Finally having enough Naruto took a wire that was from his GN blade and connected it to his GN Drive.

"It's time for my final trump card! TRANS-AM BLADE!" shouted Naruto as his GN blade now collapsed into its rifle mode and a large beam saber emerged from it.

"RARGH!" shouted Naruto as he charged forward and sliced off one of its wings causing it to fall into the ocean as the Trans-am blade returned to normal.

"Huff huff."

"Naruto-san!" shouted Ichika as he waved his hand to try and get Naruto's attention.

"Ichika are you ok?"

"Yeah both me and Houki are ok that was an amazing fight."

"Thank you Ichika but . . ." however Naruto was interrupted as the ocean where the Silver Gospel began to swirl around and from it came out the Silver Gospel in a sphere and the damaged wing now repaired itself as its wings now morphed into wings of light.

"N-no way second shift?!"

The new Silver Gospel now formed an enormous energy beam and fired it at Ichika, but Naruto managed to take the shot for Ichika and it also damaged the Arios's headpiece and chest piece but before Naruto could recover the Silver Gospel charged forward and grabbed Naruto's head and shot off into the air and when it finally reached a certain altitude it wrapped Naruto in its wings and released a laser barrage concentrated around the Arios.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw what the Silver Gospel was about to do. 'Damn it I can't stop this attack.'

From below Ichika and Houki looked up and saw that the Arios was now falling as pieces of its armor fell into the ocean before the Arios crashed into the ocean and began to sink into it.

"Naruto-san!"

[Control room]

"Naruto!" cried out Cecilia as she watched Naruto get hit by the Silver Gospel.

While the rest of the girls were also worried about Naruto, so they took this chance to sneak away along with Cecilia to get to their IS units and see if they could do anything to help Ichika and Houki.

[With Naruto]

Naruto was now sinking into the ocean slowly inside his mind a figure with glowing golden eyes approached him each step making a metal like noise.

"Do you desire strength?"

"I do."

"But for what purpose?"

"I want to protect my friends."

The figure turned its back to Naruto and said. "Of course all of us do, that is why we fight. Now take the power the power to fully unleash the true potential of a supersoldier!" The figure's eyes now became four red eyes as Naruto grabbed the figure's hand.

The Silver Gospel now had a beam charged as it aimed it at the downed Ichika and Houki however just as it was about to fire a green sphere came out of the ocean and rammed into the Silver Gospel knocking it off balance and causing the blast meant for Ichika and Houki to be fired into the air.

"Wh-what was that?" asked Houki as the green sphere just floated in front of them before it started to dissipate to reveal an IS.

"N-no way Naruto-san?!"

"Ichika get out of here with Houki, I'll take care of this."

"Alright Naruto-san." Said Ichika as he grabbed Houki and flew off.

"Alright Silver Gospel time for round 2. Harute lets do this!" shouted Naruto as the Harute's visor opened to reveal another set of eyes and Naruto charged forward with his GN sword rifles drawn.

"TRANS-AM!" shouted Naruto as the Harute flashed red and disappeared in a flash before reappearing behind the Silver Gospel, from behind Naruto fired off his GN rifles and hip blasters the Silver Gospel turned around and was about to fire off a barrage but Naruto charged forward and sliced off one of the Silver Gospel's wings and this caused the Silver Gospel to release a massive barrage of laser grenades that all homed in on the Harute but the Harute took all of them down with ease as it shot or sliced the laser grenades apart before it charged at the Silver Gospel with one of its GN sword rifles open and caught the Silver Gospel in it and began to exert beam energy to damage the Silver Gospel while Naruto headed straight for one of the islands lying around.

"RARGH!"

The Silver Gospel soon crashed into the island but it still wasn't down as it tried to grab Naruto but he kept it at bay with his other sword. Naruto saw the counter on the Silver Gospel began to countdown as it's shield energy dropped and just as Naruto's sword rifle broke the Silver Gospel's energy dropped to zero rendering it out of action.

"Huff huff, it's over." Said Naruto as the Harute now returned to its normal color. "It's time to go back." The Harute flew off back to the academy.

[With Ichika]

On his way back to the academy with Houki he happened upon the other girls and saw that they were at least ok.

"Ichika where is Naruto?" asked Cecilia.

"He said that he would finish off the Silver Gospel." Replied Ichika.

"We should go help him."

"There no need to." Said a new voice. "The Silver Gospel has already been defeated and besides you're IS units are in no condition to fight."

From the distance the Harute appeared.

"Naruto/Naruto-san!"

The Harute was about to reach the others when suddenly an unknown appeared on their radar.

"What another one?" said Naruto as they looked in the direction of the unknown and saw two streams of red particles.

"No way another one!"

[Insert Gundam 00 recover]

"Finally we meet for the last time experiment 001!" shout the unit as it charged straight at Naruto with two swords drawn but he managed to block it with his remaining GN sword rifle.

"No way it's you again!"

"With this Susanowo I will prove to Danzo-sama that there is no need for human soldiers to fight for him."

"No way you're a . . ."

"Yes I'm Danzo-sama's greatest creation, the android codenamed S.A.I." shouted Sai as he sliced downwards and damaged the Harute's arm.

"And with you gone Danzo-sama will finally see that he has no need for you and will focus on better things for the world that he wants." The Susanowo now performed two slashes and one of them damaged the Harute's helmet and the other damaged the Harute's chest.

"I don't care about what Danzo has to think about me. But your using Celestial being's tech for wrong and I'll destroy you to ensure that it will never happen again!" shouted Naruto as he cut of the Susanowo's arm and leg.

"You will never be better than a machine. Humans are flawed they create weapons like you and I to fight but when the fighting ends they blame the fighters instead of the ones that commanded us to fight!" shouted Sai as he punched the Harute right in the chest and delivered a kick knocking the Harute back.

"Yes humans are flawed but it's does flaws that make us who we are!"

"Yes and that's why human supersoldiers will never do. They cannot keep their emotions in check and that's what causes failures."

"That's because we're human our emotions drive us to fight it's what makes us what we are."

"Yes and that why you are no longer needed!" shouted Sai as he put his two swords together to form a lance and charged straight at Naruto.

"I would rather be a human than a machine forced to do what you are told to do with no second thought!" shouted Naruto as he charged at Sai with his GN sword rifle.

"RARGH!"

"RARGH!"

The two IS's charged at each other with their blades pointed at each other. Before they finally connected, Naruto's GN sword rifle had gone through the center of the Susanowo while the Susanowo's lance had just barely grazed Naruto.

[End recover]

"I-I'm sorry Danzo-sama but I-I've failed." Said Sai before the Susanowo exploded in a shower of red GN particles.

'Cecilia . . .' thought Naruto before his world became white.

[Hours later]

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that Cecilia was in a chair right beside him. So slowly getting out of bed he found that his side was bandaged up.

'Must be from the Susanowo's final strike.'

"Naruto . . ."

Turning around Naruto found that Cecilia was now awake as she walked over and gave him a hug while he slowly returned it.

"I was so scared for a moment I thought that I lost you." Cried Cecilia.

"Shh, I promised you that we would always be together and 'm not about to give up on that." Comforted Naruto.

"Thank you." Said Cecilia as the door opened and in came all of the other girls and Ichika, all of them coming in to give their thanks to Naruto and to also tell him that the school would be closed down to repair the damage done by the attack.

And end that's where my story ends for now. For this 13th chapter here is a special Omake.

[Omake]

The school had been closed for a few weeks when Naruto got a text on his phone, apparently there was going to be a going away party for Charlotte, Laura, Rin and Cecilia as they had to report back to their respective governments/companies. So for a going away party they would be watching a movie before getting a meal with the entire class 1 and 2.

So telling his parents that he would be gone, he got a car and drove into the city, he parked somewhere near the cinema and walked the rest of the way. At the Cineplex he saw the entire gathering of girls and Ichika.

"Hey Naruto-san over here." Shouted Ichika as he waved Naruto over.

"Hey everyone."

"Hello Namikaze-kun."

"So Ichika what movie are we going to watch?"

"Well actually a new movie came out called the academy and the majority decided to watch it." Said Ichika as he pointed over to the movie poster that had an IS that looked familiar and the background was also familiar but Naruto shrugged it off as something else.

Looking around he finally found Cecilia and together they bought snacks and found their seats which just so happened to be next to each other with Cecilia on his right and Ichika on his left while the rest of the seats in the theater were taken up by the other girls.

Finally the movie came on and all the viewers watched it with excitement.

[2 hours 52 minutes later]

Naruto, Ichika and the rest of the girls stepped out of the theater wide eyed and opened mouth.

"W-what did we just watch?"

"How is it possible that they got footage of those things that had happened?"

Over in the corner another set of people stepped out of the theater with a smile on their face.

"Wow the academy was so cool."

"Yeah especially with that scene with the supersoldier asking the blue tears IS pilot to wake up. It was so touching."

"Yeah and that ending where the supersoldier used his ultimate attack to save the blue tears pilot from the evil Gospel. He was so brave, how I wish a man would come and sweep me off my feet like that."

"I heard that this movie was based on a true story of incidents that happened at the IS academy."

The man next to her spoke up. "No way you're just crazy, it's just an ad for girls to join IS academy."

All around the IS academy students had massive sweatdrops and had just about the same thought. 'How did they make a movie based on the attack by the GN-X units and the Silver Gospel attack?'

L: 'Why was I portrayed as a happy person?"

R: 'How was I the serious one?"

H: 'Why was I the hyperactive one?'

C: 'Why was I the emo one?"

I: 'Why did I have a scar and were does glasses?'

Cecilia and Naruto:'How did they mix up our gender?'

[End Omake]

Hope you guys like it but we're not done just yet here is an extended ending.

[On an island near the final battle]

In the distance a woman that had black hair watched the fight between the Susanowo and Harute play out with binoculars.

'So that is what happened to my beloved Danzo will pay for this.' Said the figure as she got into a boat and speeded off to an unknown destination.

[Unknown location]

Danzo banged his hand on a table as he saw the footage of Sai getting taken out and of his forces getting beaten. "Damn them prepare everything we have we will perform one final assault on that cursed academy!"

"Yes sir!" said a soldier but as he stepped out of the room a shot was fired and he collapsed dead and in walked the black haired girl which scared Danzo.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Danzo why is that?"

"I'm just surprised you said that you would not visit me until you found him."

"Oh I did and that's why I'm here."

"What for?"

"To kill you for taking away my beloved said the figure as she fired her pistol at Danzo killing him. After doing so she sneaked her way out of the facility before transforming into a blue IS with a helmet that masked her identity and released her bits.

"Bits Fire!" said the figure as it rained down fire on the facility destroying it and burying anyone inside.

"Begone you fakes you will not sully the face of my beloved any longer. Soon we'll be together again 001 but Naruto is a nice name for you." Said the figure as it flew off to its next destination.

Now we end the story officially. So I want to thank all of you who liked this story, favorited it and also gave a review, also a big round of applause to Kami no Kage for being my confidant in the writing of this story and make sure to check out his story He Who Protects the Living. A cookie goes out to all those who could guess the identity of the person that killed Danzo even if you couldn't guess it still give yourself a cookie. And be sure to leave a review or comment. Tune in next time for what could have been but never came to be.


	14. What could have been but wasn't

Welcome to a special segment of the story that I like to call 'Things that could have been but weren't.' This segment is to tell you guys the ideas that I had but never made it into the story.

1: Sarashiki Kanzashi. She made an appearance in the story at about the 4th chapter. In my mind she was supposed to have been part of the harem but because of changing circumstances mainly no. 2 this idea never took off.

2: Oturan's death. In my mind I thought about this for a while before deciding that Naruto would survive but I actually wanted to have Oturan be the one to survive which would lead to him becoming closer to Sarashiki Kanzashi, this is because Oturan had always been with Naruto so when he lost Naruto he felt as though a piece of himself had been lost. But if we went this route then we would have followed cannon much closer along with Laura being added to the harem.

That's about all the ideas that I abandoned so the next chapter will probably just be filler where we repair the IS units mainly it will be the blue tears that is going to be repaired also for those who couldn't guess who that figure was it was M


	15. Chapter 15

Filler chapter for reconstruction/improvement to IS units.

Chp 14

Months have passed since the Academy attack and now the reconstruction of the Academy was going well. From the distance Naruto watched over the reconstruction whenever he travelled into the city, now he had been put on standby as a test pilot because the Harute had to be repaired while its data was analyzed by the data team and according to his father a new IS unit was getting prepared for him to use. But now Naruto was walking towards the Celestial being HQ to report to the chairwoman or more specifically his grandmother.

Tsunade Namikaze was the current head of Celestial being industries while his grandfather, Jiraiya Namikaze was somewhere on the planet doing 'research' for his book, Icha-Icha paradise, but it was because of this book that Celestial being industries is able to do it's things with IS units. Walking into the HQ he met Tsunade's assistant Shizune.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama is inside so just head on in." Said Shizune as she sorted through some paperwork.

"Alright Shizune-san." Said Naruto as he walked into the office and saw his grandmother quickly hide the sake that she was drinking away.

"Hey baa-chan, I saw that sake but don't worry I won't tell, so what did you want me here for?"

Taking the sake out again Tsunade took another sip from her cup before speaking. "Well I called you down here because we need a security detail to follow a shipment of supplies to our British branch as the government there has opted to allow Celestial being industries to upgrade one of their IS's and apparently the IS pilot and government also requested you to be the one to follow.

"Me?"

"Yes you, a Miss Cecilia Alcott requested for you to deliver the cargo and to help in the testing of their upgraded IS." Said Tsunade which caused Naruto to blush.

"So anyways you'll be going there in a few days and the duration will be for a few months and after the upgrade is done you'll be there to also act as the opponent for her IS."

"But I don't have an IS, the Harute is still in the shop." Stated Naruto as he took out a sweet from his pocket and ate it.

"Yes you do." Said Tsunade as she pressed a button on her table and on the wall came out a screen and it revealed a new IS unit. "Let me introduce you to the GN Qan(T), this unit was built based on the new data that we have gotten from the Harute."

Naruto looked over the specs of the GN Qan(T) and saw that it was a marvel of Celestial being technology, it had the bits system that the Arios managed to use during the attack but now it was improved so that it could match Naruto's thoughts.

"Wow this is an impressive IS baa-chan." Said Naruto as he noticed something special. "No way, its engine is . . ."

"Yes it is. Now you can pick it up in its standby mode at research. Also happy birthday brat, this trip to the U.K also serves as a present for you and Jiraiya left something for you that you can pick up at the front desk. Oh and here something for you to use while your over there." Said Tsunade as she passed Naruto a big envelope that was filled with money.

"Thanks baa-chan." Said Naruto as he walked out.

"Have fun brat."

Walking to the front desk Naruto asked Shizune for the package from Jiraiya so looking around she found it and handed it over to Naruto.

While walking over to the research department Naruto opened his present from Jiraiya and found that it was apparently the blu-ray version of the Academy and on the card was just a simple "Enjoy P.S nice hair."

'Sigh might as well watch it again or maybe I'll keep it for when I'm with Cecilia.' Thought Naruto as he put the case into his jacket along with the card.

[Hours later]

Naruto had finally reached home after clearing everything up with the guys in research to receive his new IS. Walking into the apartment Naruto saw his mother on the sofa watching the TV. "Hey Naruto-kun what did Tsunade want?"

"Oh she asked me to retrieve a new IS for myself and to also give me my birthday present." Said Naruto as he placed the envelope containing the money and the blu-ray case onto the table.

Kushina saw the blu-ray case and had to hide a smirk but picking up the envelope she opened it and saw the money. "That's a lot of money Naruto-kun."

"Yeah baa-chan said that it's for me to use while I'm in England."

"England?"

"Yeah I'm being assigned for transport duty for some parts that are going over to the branch there; the British government wants us to upgrade there is and the British branch lacks the parts needed."

"Well then when are you leaving?"

"About five days later, so there is no rush." Said Naruto as he came out of the kitchen carrying a can of soda and proceeded to his room to pack and look over stuff.

Inside the room, Naruto picked out one of the suitcases and opened his closet and proceeded to pack in his clothes, half-way through Kushina came into the room and walked over to Naruto's suitcase and looked through the clothes that he had packed.

"You know Naruto-kun while you are there please do pick up some new clothes." Said Kushina as she had finally finished looking through the clothes that Naruto had packed and found that all of them were the same which was the Celestial being uniform.

"Hai Kaa-chan."

"Also here you left these downstairs." Said Kushina as she passed Naruto his envelope and the disc before returning to prepare for dinner.

"Thanks Kaa-chan." Said Naruto as he put them away and plopped onto the bed and began to review the GN Qan(T).

'GN Qan(T), just how much power do you hold.' Thought Naruto as he focused onto three blinking objects on its chest and shoulder's.

The next few days flew by really fast but Naruto spent it all with his family. Now he was on a jet flying to England. 'I wonder how Cecilia's been?'

[In England many hours later]

Cecilia was now currently waiting for the Celestial being parts to arrive to revive the blue tears while she looked at the damaged unit a final time. 'Blue tears . . . you truly were a magnificent IS but it's time to move forward but your spirit will always stay.' Thought Cecilia as Chelsea Blackett walked onto the scene while the blue tears was moved to the repair hangar.

Chelsea Blackett was Cecilia's best friend and maid, so walking up to her friend. "Cecilia-chan the Celestial being industries jet has just touched down." Just as she finished saying that Cecilia rushed by her and ran up to the window to see it.

Right now the jet began to unload its cargo and it was placed into the repair hangar

Cecilia looked all over the place before she found who she was looking for. It was Naruto her Naruto without waiting for Chelsea she rushed to the briefing room where the people in charge of the repair would be.

Outside she could see that Naruto had just finished talking to one of the engineers and was now looking straight at her.

[With Naruto just before Cecilia arrived]

Naruto was now talking to one of the engineers.

"Don't worry about this Naruto, go and have fun that's the second reason you came here right?"

"Yeah but . . ."

"Don't worry about it, you did your job now let us do ours alright?"

"Fine." Said Naruto as he turned and saw Cecilia.

Cecilia ran up to Naruto and captured him in a hug. "Naruto you really came."

"O-of course why wouldn't I, after all you did ask for me."

"I'll just leave you two alone." Said the engineer as he walked into the room and began the briefing.

Cecilia let go of Naruto as both of them walked into the main room of the facility. "So how have you been Cecilia?"

"Well I have been good the government just finished reviewing the data on blue tears about a week ago and now while blue tears is undergoing repairs they've allowed me to go on break until its repairs are done."

"I see, well if you want to take a sneak peak at the blue tears revive we can take a look since I have the data here." Said Naruto as he held out the data pad to her.

Taking it she activated it and saw the blue tears revive in all its glory. "Wow this is the new blue tears but I thought you said that GN weapons won't run on it.

"That's right because the engineers are going to be switching you engine to a new sub-engine that we call a GN condenser, it will basically function as a full drive with its abilities but unlike a GN Drive it will need to be recharged so you won't be able to unleash hell like the Arios could but it will be close."

"So are you here to work on the blue tears or for a vacation?"

"Well, for most of the trip I guess I'm on vacation since the only other time I'm needed will be to test the blue tears revive."

"So do you have any place to stay?"

"Well I was just going to get a room at the Celestial being industries here so I'll be alright."

"No I cannot have that, since I asked for you, you are welcome to stay at my house." Said Cecilia as Chelsea came around a corner to find her friend.

"U-um well if you insist." Stammered Naruto.

"Oh is this the Naruto that you were talking so much about Cecilia-chan?"

Cecilia blushed as Chelsea said that while Naruto just looked at her with a puzzled look. "And you are ?"

"I'm Chelsea Blackett, Cecilia's best friend and maid. I've heard so much about you both official and unofficial."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't know? The romance between Naruko and Cecil in the academy was what kept it in the number one position for so long."

Both Naruto and Cecilia's eyes twitched when she mentioned the academy.

"So how far have you two gotten?"

"Chelsea that's enough! We should go and prepare a room for our guest." Said Cecilia a she turned away from Chelsea to further hide her blush.

"Fine fine." Said Chelsea as she walked out towards the car with Naruto and Cecilia right behind her.

[1 Drive later]

Naruto, Cecilia and Chelsea arrived at her mansion. "Wow Cecilia this is a really nice house."

"Thank you Naruto-san. Now Chelsea will show you to your room."

"Hai Cecilia-chan!" Said Chelsea as she grabbed Naruto and dragged him off to his room.

[Guest room]

Naruto was slowly unpacking his stuff as Cecilia walked into the room and headed over to Naruto's luggage and noticed that all of his clothing was the same.

'All his clothes are the same; I must do something about it.' Thought Cecilia as she grabbed Naruto and called for Chelsea to start the car as they are going into the city to get clothes for Naruto.

[Insert music that fits this situation]

[Insert montage of Naruto and Cecilia going shopping with Cecilia choosing clothes for Naruto while Chelsea makes the both of them blush with eventually Cecilia dragging Naruto around while she buys clothes and Chelsea teases Naruto.]

[Meanwhile Laura looked over her new Schwarzer Reborn.]

[Rin was looking over her new ShenLong.]

[Charlotte looked over the new Raphael Revive 2.]

[While Ichika and Houki hung out with each other.]

[With M she looked over a set of photos that she had before turning over and threw a knife at a picture of Chifuyu.]

And end. This will end this part of The Final supersoldier. So I'm now putting this story under complete until IS season 2 comes out. So leave a review and thoughts.


	16. Chapter AN

The story will be undergoing a rewrite so tell me what you guys want more of, be it a more crazy Oturan, better fights or more moments send them all in and don't be afraid to voice your reasons. I'll try to do my best to meet your expectations and if you do send them please try and PM me but I will also accept reviews.


End file.
